Is It really My Destiny?
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: Phoebe has some good news to tell Cole, but when she and Melinda are taken by the source's men things don't go as planned. *Chapter 14 is now up*
1. Trapped

**A/N: **It took a long time to decide whether I should post this fan fiction, as an PG-13 or R rated story, as I have written the next 2 chapters and part of the 4th story and they do include some rather violet scenes. So if you think I could get away with posting them as a PG-13 when and if I post them please let me know, I asked my friend about it and she told me to post them as at a R rating so I did, to be on the safe side.

**A/N 2:** Of course I will only post the next chapter of my story if you review, I don't care if you think its crap! Please review! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed characters they are owned by the WB. The only characters I own are the characters that I made up. 

**Is it really my destiny? ** **Chapter 1 - Trapped**

Piper, Phoebe and Piper's daughter Melinda ,who just recently turned 4, were setting P3 up for a party that started later that night. 

"That seems to be it." Said Piper with a triumph smile from behind the bar. 

"Does that mean we can go get ice cream mommy?" Asked Melinda, she looked just like Piper except for the fact that she had Leo's blonde hair. 

Piper and Phoebe both smiled, Melinda's favourite food was ice cream. 

"Why don't you go with Aunty Phoebe, I have to wait for the delivery people they are going to be here in about 20 minutes, then I'll catch you up, its just I need to sign." Sighed Piper. 

"Yeah ice cream!" Melinda clapped her hands, and bounced over to Piper giving her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek and then going to Phoebe, she quickly took Phoebe's hand, and particularly dragged her out of P3 in her rush to get to the ice cream store before it closed. Phoebe laughed and waved to Piper as they exited P3.

It wasn't to late but it was dark outside, and not to mention really cold for a winter in San Francisco it was said to be the coldest winter they had experienced for a long time. Phoebe shivered and wrapped her coat around herself, Melinda looked up at her aunty Phoebe and smiled, "Its not to cold for ice cream is it?" 

"Its never to cold for ice cream." Phoebe said as she smiled back. 

As they strolled along the side walk to the ice cream store, Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about the exciting news she had to tell Cole, she desperately wanted to tell Piper in the club, but decided it would be mean if she told Piper first, I mean Cole was her husband after all, and soon to be daddy. It would be great for Melinda to have a little niece or nephew to play with, she knew that her and Cole hadn't be trying for a baby, mostly because she was a little reluctant to have one, its not that she didn't want a baby it was just that well, being so charmed and all didn't exactly make it easy on pregnancy, also she new the baby would be a ¼ demon which didn't exactly help to ease her nerves, on the idea. She was so deep in thought she nearly didn't feel her niece's small hand tugging hers. "Aunty Phoebe please can we take the shortcut?" 

Phoebe looked down the dark alley she knew very well that it was a shortcut, but they usually only used in the daytime, and then it was still dimly lit. 

"I don't think it's a good idea Mindy" she replied with a frown squinty in to the darkness of the alley. 

"Please! Please I won't tell mommy!" 

"I don't think so Melinda it won't take that long to go the short way around." 

"Please aunty Phoebe!" the little girl pleaded putting on her puppy dog eyes. 

Phoebe could hardly resist and she was rather tired, she thought it couldn't hurt to take the shortcut. 

"Okay." She agreed, Melinda's face immediately brightened. 

When they were half way through the alley Phoebe thought she heard a crash, she turned around still holding on to Melinda's hand. She looked to see a trash can lid lying upturned on the alley floor, she quickly told herself to stop being so paranoid and continued down the alley. When she looked up again she saw a shadow cast on the wall to the right of her, she looked at the shadow again and realised neither her or Melinda cast that shadow, before she had time to react two strong arms grabbed her from behind, she lost Melinda's grip in the process. She heard Melinda scream her name before she was roughly pushed against the wall. All her thoughts immediately went to Melinda as she struggled against her attacker, she kneed him in the stomach and lurched free, as he stumbled to the floor, she quickly grabbed the man holding Melinda and punched him in the jaw, she then grabbed Melinda's hand and as they turned around to make their escape. Two other men stepped out in front of them, another one from the left and another to the right. Phoebe quickly turned around only to be faced by the men she had fought off once. She knew at that moment she probably wouldn't get out of this alive, so much for being an amazing Charmed One, if she didn't even have the power to get rid of them all. She didn't know whether they were demons or not, but knowing who she was they were most likely demons, and the only powers she had to fight them off with was levitation and her kick boxing skills, also she couldn't let go of Melinda if she wanted to get out here with her. 

"What do you want?" she asked in a rather shaky voice. 

"Hand over the child and we won't hurt you?" The man she kneed in the stomach answered. 

"Never" Phoebe replied. 

"Then you will be sorry." Replied another, he had a large black coat on and worn jeans but the thing that made him stand out the most was the large scar that ran from his cheek to his chin. One of the men behind Phoebe made a grab for her, she quickly spun round giving him a round house kick in the leg making him fall to the ground, grunting as her fell. 

"You're a tough little witch aren't you!" Another man stated. 

Well now I know they're demons Phoebe quickly tried to get out the gap in the circle made by the fallen man, she was nearly out even though the demons that all looked human were closing in around her, she escaped the circle. But only to realise that Melinda had been pulled from her grasp again in the process. The man with the scar had hold of Melinda, and held a knife to her throat. "Help me Aunty Phoebe please don't leave me!' she cried tears streaming down her eyes. Phoebe knew in her heart that it would have been safer to go get help, but she couldn't leave Melinda there. She quickly grabbed the discarded can lid, and hit the man in front of her on the head he fell to the ground in a heap, but as she made a grab for Melinda. Two other men grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, this time her head went back before her back and she heard the painful crack as she hit the wall, suddenly everything went black, but when it came back in to her vision again it was a little fuzzy, but she could tell they hadn't gone anywhere, she wondered why but didn't question it. She felt something pressed against her bare midriff as she struggled against the two strong men holding her back. She stopped when she felt it being pushed in further, and rather dazed, she looked down to see the men had removed her coat and exposed her waist to a rather sharp athame. She then noticed something she didn't notice before, she franticly turned her head in all directions to look for Melinda she sighed when she realised she was no where in sight. 

"Looking for the child witch? You won't find her here she is in good company though, we were just discussing if you should join her." 

"If you hurt her, my sisters will make you pay," One of the men looked at Phoebe and she added "Painfully." 

"She's not dead, she's with the source I'm sure he'll take good care of her…won't he boys." All the men nodded in response to the man with the scar. 

"So what powers do you have?" 

"You really think I'd answer that?" Phoebe spat back. 

"No but seems as you haven't frozen us or telekinetic orbed us you must be the middle sister the one with the passive power, and the Demon husband." 

Phoebe glared at him through narrowed eyes "Feisty aren't we I can see why Belthazor likes you, and its no secret you like demons is it?" he said running his hand over her cheek, Phoebe pulled away and shrank back against the wall, suddenly feeling very sick at the thought of what they could do to her, and her baby. 

"We could kill you, but the source wants you to hang around and see what he has planned for you and your sisters…We could have a little fun though." he said pulling his own knife from his belt, and running it over her cheek drawing blood. Phoebe winced as she felt the pain pulse in her cheek, and she feared this was only the beginning. All Phoebe knew was that she didn't want to stick around to find out, she knew the blade was still pressing against her stomach, but she had to take a chance, she kneed the man with the scar in front of her in the crotch, he fell to the floor screaming in pain. 

"Bitch!" he howled. 

She then elbowed the one to the left of her square in the jaw, he turned away and put his hand to his jaw to try and stop the pain. Feeling that the man on the right of her had loosened his grip, probably in fear, she quickly spun around grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. A loud crack was heard, and he fell to the ground with a twisted neck. She quickly glanced around the man she had early hit was still in a heap on the ground, there were 6 men all together but one had taken Melinda to the underworld. That left only 3 men that could do any damage to her, as she was sure she had killed the man when she slammed him against the wall. She quickly took off in the direction of the ice cream shop, she kept running she didn't look back, it was only when she could see the lights of the street ahead did she panic when she noticed that it was a dead end. _How could it be a dead end? It was never a dead end. _She quickly ran her hands over the wall in front as if it might open due to a special brick. She screamed for help but it was useless, she even tried levitating but only managed to hit some kind of force field, as she fell to the ground her wrist twisted in pain. She let out small scream realising she had broken her wrist. As she stood on her feet a little shaky from the realisation that she was trapped, she heard an evil laugh, she turned to see the three remaining men, the man with the scar had obliviously recovered as his eyes flashed a green colour. The two men with him the one she had elbowed in the jaw had an obvious bruise but did not seem bothered by it, and the other, he didn't look as strong as the others, but she didn't doubt that he wasn't. 

"We decided…to take you with us." He cackled, "We don't want your sisters hunting us down." 

"They will hunt you down and kill you for this." Phoebe shouted back, even though she was scared she wasn't about to let fear take over, she had to get out of here. 

"Yes but it will take them longer, and by the time the find Melinda it will be to late she will kill them herself, and well you…your be dead." 

"No…" Phoebe muttered, as she backed towards the wall, the men/demons closing in on her. 

The one with the bruise shot an energy ball like thing towards her; it was like Cole's but had more of a green colour to it. She collapsed on the street floor in pain; her bag fell to the floor and her cell phone rolled out. This time when she passed out, due mostly because of fear and pain, the men quickly picked her up and shimmered away with her. 

"The source will be happy." Said the man with the scar. 

**A/N 3: **I hope you liked please let me know. 


	2. Realisation

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews it is very much appreciated. Okay this chapter isn't that great but its kinda like a connective chapter I promise the story gets better a lot better. There are a lot of author's notes after the story this is because some of them are replies to the people who reviewed, once again thank you very much. 

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter for disclaimer. 

**Chapter 2 – realisation**

Piper had left a voice mail on Phoebe's cell, telling her that she wouldn't be able to make it to the ice cream store because the delivery people were late, and now she had to host the party at P3. 

When Piper returned home it was late but not to late, as she wanted to get home and see Melinda before Phoebe put her to bed, so she had given Kathy the keys and told her she could lock up. Kathy had been P3 since it opened and Piper trusted her greatly. She never questioned Pipers strange disappearances, which was quite a relief. Piper unlocked the manor door, hung her coat on the hook and retreated to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, before she went up stairs to see Melinda. When Piper walked in to the kitchen, she was rather shocked to see Cole sat at the table coffee in his hand, she would of thought he would be with Melinda, reading her a bedtime story. It was amazing how Cole had come to love Melinda, who would believe a half demon would have a soft spot for a 4-year-old girl. 

"Cole how come your not with Mindy?" Piper questioned. 

"What I thought she was with you?" he questioned while lifting his head in panic, a bit of coffee sloshing over the edge of his coffee cup. 

"Well Phoebe took her to get ice cream but that was like three hours ago." 

"Well maybe they just went to see a movie or something?" Cole said trying to reassure Piper after seeing the horrified look on her face, she was obviously thinking the worst. And Cole couldn't help but think that to, but he was sure there would be a perfectly good explanation. "Why don't you try Phoebe's cell?" Cole asked. 

"Good idea!" said Piper pulling her own cell phone from her pocket and dialling Phoebe's number "Have you seen Paige?" 

"She's in the shower." Cole replied 

Piper sighed as she clicked shut her cell phone, "No answer just I'm sorry this person is not available and so on… Piper said annoyed "You don't think…?" 

Cole knew exactly what Piper was thinking, and he had to admit the thought had crossed his mind but he was about to except something demonic had happened…yet! 

****** 

When Phoebe woke up she shivered and looked around she couldn't remember what had happened very well her head was still pulsing from being hit on the wall. She was in a dark dungeon like place. She realised her arms were above her head and she tugged forgetting about the broken wrist, a sharp pain shot up her arm, and she bit her lip to suppress the pain, as she wouldn't notify anyone that she was awake. She looked up to see she was chained, chained to a wall no less. Then the memories began to flood back and she worried about Melinda, she scanned the room for her, but saw nothing, literally nothing the room was completely empty. She suddenly felt really sick she realised it must be morning sickness, this was a real reminder of the situation she was in. She tried to stop the bile from rising in her throat, as she didn't want to throw up on the only clothes she had. But the was no such luck as her stomach muscles contracted and she threw up, a pain pulsed through her as she was sick, she noticed her stomach was bleeding_ it must of got slashed when the man had fallen to he ground_ she thought. She leaned back against the wall relieved it was over, well that was for about a 3 seconds before she had to lean as far forward again and be sick. When she finally realised she wasn't going to be sick again she leaned back against the wall, she looked down at her clothes, she had luckily managed to get most of it on the floor, but the smell couldn't let her forget, and there would be no way she could hide the sick from the demons. Her wrist hurt even more from tugging on the chains to lean forward, her shoulder was bleeding from the impact of the energy ball and here head was thumping, and if she would have been able to see the back of her head, or lift a hand to it she would of realised there was a deep gash. More than anything else Phoebe feared for the child inside her, and the plans the demons had for Melinda, especially since the source was involved. She only hoped her sisters would find out what happened…soon. 

****** 

Cole, Piper and Paige had stayed up all night waiting for Phoebe and Melinda's return. When Piper finally saw the sunrise, she could only think demonic problem, she was so worried about Melinda, and Phoebe for that matter. Cole looked at Piper with weary eyes he had also given in to the fact that it was a demonic attack, but with no clues to go on they were pretty stumped. Paige thought over and over for a plan to form in her mind, she knew even if it was a pretty useless plan, it would keep Piper and Cole stimulated, instead of giving up. Which she was sure they wouldn't do yet, but they would not really have the strength to think of a plan. Paige spoke up as a plan eventually formed in her mind. "Didn't you say that Phoebe took Melinda to get ice cream?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" asked Piper. 

"Well maybe we can call the ice cream shop and see where they went from there and then try and follow their tracks see if we can find some clues." Paige offered. 

Piper sighed, but she had to admit it was all they had to go on, and she wasn't going to give up on losing her sister and daughter to a demon, and she was pretty sure the demon that had them, wouldn't kill them…yet! Its just all the things they could do to them without killing them, that made Piper shift uncomfortably from her spot on the sofa. "Okay lets do it, but the shop won't be open yet, so how about we have some breakfast, change and clean and then drive to the shop?" 

Both Paige and Cole nodded in reply and followed Piper into the kitchen. 

****** 

"We have captured the young girl Melinda like you asked, and we also captured a Charmed One, the one Belthazor left you for no less." The demon with the scar informed the source. 

"Well done Salden, we did not need the witch though, but I can see why you took her." He replied from below his hood. "Maybe we can turn her too after she's seen Melinda has chosen the path of evil." 

"I think that may be a little harder…she's very feisty…she put up a good fight." 

"Well there is nothing like a good challenge." Replied the source with a crooked smile from beneath his hood. 

"True Sir, Very true." Salden nodded. 

The source laughed again, and then asked, to be shown to the witch, Salden lead the way down the dark corridors towards the dungeons, where Phoebe had been imprisoned. 

****** 

Phoebe had fallen into a restless sleep; by the time the Source and Salden arrived she was so weak the chains were the only things that kept her from falling to the ground in a heap. The loud slam of a door alerted her though as she jolted awake, and her head snapped up to see who had entered. She automatically recognised the man with the scar, the other she noticed and fear invaded her, _the source can this get any worse?_

"Morning Witch, how are you enjoying your stay?" Salden asked. 

Phoebe didn't answer she just glared, mostly because she didn't think she had the energy to speak. As they approached her Phoebe couldn't help the fear she felt that twisted her insides in knots. 

He spoke again "I brought a visitor for you." 

The source stood in front of Phoebe, he looked at her, she would have been quite pretty he thought, if it wasn't for the bruises and cuts that covered her body. 

"So this is what Belthazor chose over us? Or is it Cole now?" he asked. 

Phoebe didn't answer she just stared. 

"Answer me witch!" The source yelled. 

"Yes." She muttered, her throat was dry and it hurt to speak. 

"You must be something pretty special to turn a demon." The source said as his gaze fell on Phoebe, he noticed the stains of something that wasn't blood on her shirt, he's eyes fell to the floor and he noticed the pools of sick. He interrupted them as fear and he asked her of it "Scared witch?" He said whilst pointing to the sick. 

"No." Phoebe replied even though truly she was so scared she thought she might die of fear. 

"Then what is wrong with you?" he asked more to himself than Phoebe, which didn't matter to Phoebe as there was no way she would tell him anyway. He placed his cold disgusting hand on her forehead and spoke "There's something you don't know witch, I can see what's in your mind." 

Phoebe's eyes rolled back in her head before she had a chance to react, as the sources magic searched her brain, for memories and thoughts. When he final pulled his hand away it took her a while to gain focus again, her head was hurting even more after the strange magic. 

"So you're pregnant?" he asked. 

She didn't answer, though the fear was obvious on her face. "Oh don't worry that was a rhetorical question, I know your pregnant with Belthazor's child, and if you don't believe me then I know that your scared it will be evil, and that Belthazor doesn't know yet." 

"Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded. "Hurt us" she corrected herself "or Melinda" she pleaded. 

****** 

"Good morning Mr Harrison." Piper smiled at the owner of the Ice cream shop. 

"Good morning Piper, how are you?" 

"Honestly I'm a little worried." She replied "Did Phoebe or Melinda come in here last night?" 

"No we were very quiet last night I think I would of remembered them." 

"Oh" Piper sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Would you like some ice cream?" the old man asked. 

"No thank you if you see Phoebe or Melinda could you let me know?" 

"Sure." He replied as she turned and made her way to the door. 

Paige and Cole stood outside, they had decided not to crowd the small shop, Paige looked around she couldn't spot anything unusual, well that was until her gaze fell on the wall blocking the entrance to the short cut opposite the store. 

"Cole, has that wall always been there?" 

"What wall?" Cole turned his head to look in the direction of Paige's pointing finger. 

"I don't think so, why would they build a wall there?" he questioned, though he didn't expect Paige to have an answer. 

"That's what I was wondering, I know its much to go on but you have to admit maybe its worth checking it out?" Paige asked, but Cole didn't have a chance to reply as Piper spoke as she stepped outside. 

"Nothing, they didn't even come in here yesterday…now I'm really worried 

"I'm sorry Piper." Paige comforted her older sister, as she said this "I hate to change the subject so abruptly but has that wall always been there?" 

Piper now followed Paige's finger, and thought that was a little strange she had walked by that alley yesterday, on her way to pick up some straws for the club, and she never noticed that wall or saw anyone working on it. 

"Maybe we should have a look on the other side" 

"Paige, I think maybe you're on to something." Piper said with a smile the first real smile that day "I could swear that wasn't there yesterday." She added. 

****** 

Melinda sobbed in to her pink coat, which Piper had brought for her for her birthday; she was trapped in the dark. When she tried to get out she realised she was in some sort of cage it was so small she could hardly stand. She had cried for her Mommy and Daddy for hours, she had even tried Calling Uncle Cole and Aunty Phoebe, even Aunty Paige, but not a soul had passed by the cage. And she was beginning to get really scared. She never liked the dark and that's why her mom always left the night light on for her. Now she was alone and lost and she didn't know how to get out.

****** 

Also in the Underworld the source sat upon his throne proudly in his chamber, now immense power would be his, and do think it was all because of one little girl.

"Sir." 

"You may speak." Said the source with out raising his head. 

"Do you plan on feeding our guests?" 

"I suppose…" 

"Sir pardon me for asking, but did the witch know anything?" 

"If you're referring to the prophecy Salden…she didn't know a thing." 

"Good …very Good." He replied, with an evil smile. 

**A/N2:** Please review, I promise I'm going to post the third chapter soon and it is a lot better, that's really because it actually takes you to the main plot of the story. 

**A/N3: **In reply of the review to the anonymous person, I agree with the fact that this isn't as good as our earlier stories. This is because it is an individually written story! It isn't written by the both of us, because I wanted to see If I could come up with something and this is it. 

**A/N4: **Barb, you reviewed and asked why Phoebe didn't call for Leo? I think it was mainly because I pictured her as been so scared that she panicked about saving Mindy and forgot, and then when she remembered it was to late. In answer to your other question about Melinda your have to keep reading the story, otherwise I have to give it away. 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. The Pain and Prophecy

**A/N: **Okay this chapter is better than the second one. I hope you like it…please review and let me know, I have finished the next chapter now. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I have been busy with schoolwork. 

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter for disclaimer. 

# Chapter 3 – The Pain and Prophecy

Piper swerved into the alley and put on the breaks. 

"Whoa! Piper I never knew you were a dangerous driver!" Quipped Paige. 

"Well I'm in a hurry." Said Piper as she jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. 

"Piper wait up." Said Paige as she raced after Piper down the dimly lit alley, Cole close behind. 

Cole had been extremely quiet since they'd found out about Melinda and Phoebe's disappearance. Piper knew he was just as upset as she was, but he found it hard to share his emotions with anyone, Phoebe was the only one he would truly open up to. 

Piper, Paige and Cole finally reached the dead end and their first thoughts were to begin searching for clues. 

"Paige you check by the wall, Cole you check over there." Said Piper pointing towards the left side of the alley. "I'll look over there." She said pointing to the opposite side of the alley. 

Cole began to slowly pace the length of the left wall looking for clues, he froze in his tracks when he spotted Phoebe's coat crumpled on the floor. He knelt down to pick up the coat desperately hoping it wasn't Phoebe's. He leaned in to smell the coat. He began to smell the familiar scent of Phoebe and her favourite perfume, any other time this would have been heaven for him but right now it wasn't. 

"Phoebe" Cole muttered, as he pulled the coat closer and hugged it. He then took it to show Piper, he didn't want to, but he had to tell her, she had a right to know. 

"Piper" Cole's voice startled Piper, especially since he hadn't spoken for many hours. Piper turned to face Cole and saw the look of pain in his eyes. 

"Phoebe's" Cole muttered, whilst handing the coat to Piper. 

"Oh no!" said Piper as she examined the coat, she noticed a blood stain on the collar."God! Cole…Look" she said pointing to the bloodstain. 

"It might not be hers." Said Cole trying to convince himself more than anyone else, although he knew he was in a state of denial. "Piper did you find anything?" Cole said trying to keep his thoughts off the worst. 

"No." she replied. 

"Wait…what's that?" said Cole bending to pick a small hair clip. 

"Oh Gawd that's Mindy's." said Piper her eyes welling with tears, as she took the small clip from Cole. "Paige get over here now." She shouted in a rather croaky voice. 

"Piper…I found Phoebe's bag and cell… and if I have to be honest this doesn't look good." Paige said disappointed. 

"I know." Sighed Piper. 

"Check inside the wallet, will know if it's Phoebe's then." 

Paige pulled the wallet from the bag and handed it to Cole, while she searched the bag for more clues. 

Cole opened the wallet and his heart skipped a beat at the photo of him and Phoebe inside, Piper's at the smiling photo of Melinda on the right. 

Paige's heart sank when she looked at the wallet, along with Piper and Cole. 

****** 

"Oh I won't hurt you…well at least not enough for you to die…I have something planned for you…and well your baby is an added bonus." The source laughed, as he left the room Salden close behind. 

Phoebe let her head slump and the tears begin to fall, as there was no way out, and no way to save Melinda. 

Salden returned just minutes later though, Phoebe looked through teary eyes to see what he was carrying in his hand, but couldn't quite work out what it was, it looked metal, and it appeared to be a pole like shape. 

"Where's Melinda?" Phoebe choked between tears. 

"Oh…she's just fine, don't you worry about her she got her own cage, Phoebe winced and her heart sank at the thought of Melinda trapped in a cage. Piper would never forgive her if something happened to Melinda, and she would never forgive herself either. 

"Its yourself you should worry about." He continued, giving a look to the metal in his hand. 

Phoebe gave a closer look to the metal, and noticed he was wearing a glove to hold it with, her heart skipped a beat when she realised it was a hot poker. _Oh Gawd...he's going to burn me…Melinda! _

"You don't want to hurt me the source said he had something planned for me, how do you know I won't die of shock." 

"Well I guess I'll just have to take that chance." He laughed "Anyway I know it won't kill you, because you want to stick around and find out what the source has planned for Melinda, and for you and your baby…that's of course if you survive…" 

"What!" she tried to keep back the more tears that threatened to fall. 

"Well Melinda's more of a challenge for him and she is the chosen one, your baby is just an added bonus." 

"What are you talking about?" She spat. 

"How do you know the source didn't have this planned for you?" He said raising the hot Poker. 

"You just said…" she argued but got cut off. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it now, its time for the fun and games to begin." 

Phoebe gulped and leaned back against the wall, to get as far away as she could, from Salden and the hot poker he held in his hand. 

****** 

"Leo, Leo Please!" Piper called from the manor after they had returned with the clues, another day was nearly over and they still didn't have much more information.She knew Leo was away on important white-lighter business, and she was told only to call him in last resort, and now she desperately needed him.Her daughter was missing and she needed answers, and Leo to comfort her, she couldn't stand not having Leo by her side. 

Eventually Leo orbed into the manor, he looked at the 3 glum faces and sighed. 

"What happened?" 

"Melinda and Phoebe are missing and they've nearly been gone for at least 48 hours." Piper replied. 

"Oh God! Piper why didn't you call early? Never mind what do you know?" 

"Hardly anything." Sighed Paige, Cole nodded when Leo turned to look at him. 

"We think it's demonic though." Paige continued, though sleep threatened to send her into a restless dream. Leo pulled Piper into a comforting hug, as he realised his daughter was missing; Piper finally relaxed a little in his embrace and leaned into him. 

"What if we don't find them!" sobbed Piper into Leo's shirt, as she could contain her fear no longer. 

"We will find them Piper…don't you ever give up hope." He replied, though he himself thought like he might break down at the thought of anything happening to Melinda and Phoebe. 

****** 

Melinda stirred from a restless sleep, when she heard footsteps on the cold floor. 

"Who's there?" she whispered, no one answered but the footsteps got closer. 

"I brought you some food." Said the source as he reached her cage. "But first I think we have to move you out of that cage" he said. 

"Who are you?" she asked looking up at the dark cloak and hood that hid his face. 

"I'm your new family." He replied. 

"Have family." Melinda replied. 

"Are you sure of that?" 

"Yes" 

"Then why haven't they come to get you?" he asked the small quivering girl. 

"They will." She said as she began to cry again. 

"But don't you want to stay here?" 

"No!" the little girl spat, showing through some of the Halliwell temper, which defiantly got passed down through the generations "I want to go home, please let me go home." 

"Well you can one day, but not until I say you're ready." He replied coldly. 

****** 

Piper, Paige, Cole, and Leo stood restlessly in the attic searching for a spell that might help them find something. Piper slammed the book shut annoyed. "There is nothing in this god dam book! Nothing!" 

"Piper calm down" said Leo placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You just need to think clearly." 

"I am thinking clearly Leo, there is nothing!" She snapped back, just as she said the word 'nothing'. The book fell open and the pages began to flip rapidly. The group all watched silently, this usually meant that they were going to get a helping hand. Finally the book stopped flipping and Piper and Paige stood behind it, Paige looked down, it lay open on a page titled 'The Prophecy'. Piper sighed, "What the hell does that do to help us?" She asked no one in particular, as she slammed the book shut annoyed.

Immediately the book flew open again, and the pages flipped to 'The Prophecy' page once again. "What the hell are you playing at Grams this has nothing to do with it?" Before Piper could slam the book shut again Paige stopped her.

"Piper maybe we should read it, I don't think grams is messing around." 

"Okay." Piper sighed again as Leo began to read the words of the passage, which was written above a small picture of a baby. 

_'A baby, created by good will be born into a family of powerful witches, the three sisters destined to do good by protecting the innocent. The baby will be born from a father of great power, who sacrificed many for one to love. _

_When this child is born, only fate will decide its destiny. The child can be shown the path of evil or the path of good. Whichever path the child chooses will affect the world's fate. If the child is to choose evil over good, then darkness will fall upon the world, and evil will rein. But if the child is to choose the path of good, light will rise and life will continue as normal. _

_The Child has to discover by its 16th birthday, which path it will follow. If the child is to choose the side of good, it is know that there is a weapon to protect the child. This weapon will help to bring death and destruction to evil, and to guide the chosen one. All anyone knows of this weapon is that it was born from a powerful combination of magic. _

_This weapon will be used in a powerful battle of good and evil, in a chosen land on the strike of midnight at the end of the 1st day, of the full moon, after the child has turned 16. Where the world's fate will come to rest upon the chosen path, of the child.' _

"What the hell does this have to do with us?" asked Piper. "Well apart from the three witches part." She added defensively when everyone turned to look at her. 

"Well maybe…" Paige paused to think about what her brain was trying to process. "The source thinks Melinda is the…" 

"Chosen one" Leo finished. 

"Yeah" said Paige. 

"So Melinda has a prophecy…" Said Piper. 

"This gives us more time…they won't hurt Melinda at least." Cole said speaking up "But there isn't much hope for Phoebe." He added as a small tear ran down his face, at the thought of his wife alone and scared somewhere or even dead for that matter. 

"She can't be dead Cole you have to believe." Said Leo. 

"How do you know that Leo, the source has no need for her, if this prophecy is right." He added. Anger sweeping through him at the fact that he had let Phoebe down…again. 

The 4 of them all looked at each other with worried faces, at the thought that Phoebe could already be dead… 

**A/N2:** For those of you reading the Fascino Chronicles, the next story, disappearing Orbs, will be posted soon, we are just editing it. So you don't have to wait long to see what is in store for Piper. 


	4. Helpless

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me feel like there is a purpose in carrying on this story. 

**A/N2:** Okay if you don't like torture I am **warning **you now, so please don't read this chapter! (Well not all of it) So don't say I didn't warn you! 

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter for disclaimer. 

**Chapter 4 – Helpless**

Her scream echoed through the dark tunnels of the underworld, as the hot poker burnt her bare skin. Phoebe thought she might pass out from the pain again. But she couldn't seem to, although she knew it would be a lot less painful that way.

"Please stop!" she pleaded, the pain still burning the flesh away on her arm. The awful smell drifted towards her and she thought she might vomit. 

"I don't think so this is fun." He smiled wickedly looking her over for another part to burn. "Maybe I'll burn you here." He said holding the hot poker near her neck "Or here." He said as he came to bring the poker just above her stomach. 

She could feel the heat and winced at the thought of the pain all over again. "Yes I think here." He said as he slowly began to push the hot poker in to her soft skin, lifting her top up, and exposing her stomach to unbearable pain. Phoebe tried to suppress another scream with no such luck; She only ending up making her lip bleed and then screaming afterwards. _Gawd the baby! _She suddenly thought, as he began to drag the poker across her stomach. 

"Please stop, you might hurt the baby, please!" she pleaded through tears of pain. 

****** 

"Leo maybe you should go and ask the elders if they know anything about this Prophecy, I'm not sure I want to know what will happen if Melinda is shown the path of evil." Said Piper breaking the awful silence that hung in the air, as Cole thought a mental battle, about what those monsters could be doing to his wife, and Melinda if they had got this prophecy thing wrong! What would a demon want with Melinda? She is only 4 years old, Cole kept thinking. He did relax a little at the thought that Melinda will be safe if they were right, but there was no hope for Phoebe, she was just a toy for evil, and he knew what sort of things demons used to do captured witches, he used to do them too! 

Leo gave Piper a peck on the cheek, a reassuring smile, and orbed out to see what the elders had to say about the Prophecy. 

"We don't even know if they are in the underworld though." Said Paige as the blue orbs finally disappeared. 

"Paige why don't you try to sense them." Said Cole, his voice cracking under the pressure, at the thought of what they might have done to Phoebe already. 

Paige concentrated really hard on Phoebe and Melinda; she couldn't sense them anywhere and she knew exactly what that meant. She didn't want to break their hopes again but she had too. 

"Nothing." She sighed. 

"Okay." Said Piper "Well a least we know something." She said indicating at the book of shadows. "Thanks Grams" 

"How do you know it wasn't someone else?" Said Paige with a small smile. 

Piper smiled a little too, as she knew whom Paige was revering too. It had taken her a long time to get over Prue's death, but now she had finally understood that she couldn't change what happened, and that's why she knew there was no way she was going to loose another sister to evil, or her own daughter. There was no way she would let that happen…no way… 

****** 

"Hey how is my Prophecy girl?" asked the source as he slowly walked towards Melinda. Who had now be moved to a cell, much like Phoebe's except for the fact that there was a bed in the middle. Which was covered with Blood red sheets. Melinda didn't understand what the word Prophecy meant so she just looked away, and continued staring at the watch on her arm trying to understand the concept of time. 

"So what are your powers Melinda?" 

"I never told you my name" the little girl replied shaking a little, her mommy had always told her not to talk to strangers, and Melinda swore she never would. 

"You didn't have to I already know…but how, is my secret." He replied. 

Melinda was starting not like this man very much, she didn't understand why he didn't let her go home, and why he kept saying that she was part of his family now. And she would win some kind of battle in which darkness would fall and she would have great power. 

"So what powers do you have?" he repeated. 

"I don't know." She replied. 

"Now you wouldn't be lying to me know would you Melinda?" 

"No, I don't know, my mommy said she would bind them when they began to show any signs." 

"Well your mommy won't have a chance to do that now." He replied coldly "Because I am going to teach you how to use them, and receive great power." 

****** 

"Please no more" she struggled against the chains that held her from running, even though her wrist was burning with pain, she continued to tug, as the hot poker ran up the inside of her leg, scolding her skin through her jeans. 

"Okay maybe you're right this is getting a little boring." He replied. 

She saw his evil eyes flicker with joy, as he looked upon her battered body. She knew that her body was covered with a hundreds of cuts and bruises caused from the fight in the alley, her attempt to escape when they had unchained her to use the toilet, well if you could call it a toilet! The worst thing was that now her body was riddled with burns along with cuts and gashes that hadn't been cleaned. 

She couldn't stop worrying that he might of hurt Melinda like this, or that maybe that her baby was dead, if she could hardly take the pain, how could her unborn child survive? Salden then placed the hot poker on the cold floor, and Phoebe sighed with relief. Hoping that it was finally over for now, but no such luck as she saw him pull a glass from his pocket. He threw it against the wall before Phoebe even had a chance to blink, just missing her by inches; Phoebe feared what was to come… 

****** 

"But we have no idea how to save them." Sighed Cole as he sat down in one of the old rocking chairs in the attic. Placing his elbows on his knees and his face in hands. 

"Cole I know we will save them." Said Paige with a slight tinkle of hope. She wasn't really sure why she had a positive feeling right now, but something told her soon there luck would change for the better. 

"But even if we save Melinda and Phoebe." Said Piper "We have to deal with this prophecy thing and well then when Melinda turns 16 it starts all over again." 

"Yes, but maybe time can change it Piper, maybe Melinda isn't the prophecy child." Said Paige. 

"Maybe…" Said Piper, with not much hope. She knew Phoebe wasn't really planning to have any children. And well Paige, wasn't even married yet, or had a boyfriend for that matter. She took a seat on the old couch next to Paige. "Its just I don't know about you but I feel pretty helpless, I mean I can't even help my own daughter and I promised I would always be there for her." Tears began to well in her eyes, as she thought of Melinda helpless. "We have hardly anything to go on, how our we going to save them, what if we're to late?" she almost cried. Piper had done well up to now, hiding most of her fear towards the incident, she had tried to convince herself at first that there was a logical explanation. Then she had began to worry herself into a emotional state when she was left alone, about how useless she was, and how she couldn't help them, it just felt like her world was crashing down around her. 

"We are not helpless Piper, we have hope and if you have hope anything is possible." Said Paige comforting her sister, and giving a warming smile towards Cole, trying to make him feel a little better, as she knew he was struggling with emotions just as bad as Piper. 

"Hope." Cole nodded, with a half smile towards Paige, _I hope you're with us hope… _he thought, he could of almost laughed at that if he wasn't so worried. 

****** 

Leo was tired of waiting to see the elders, he was hoping from foot to foot nervously, he had to find out soon or he would explode. He had to get back and help find his daughter and Phoebe, he didn't want to think what would happen if they were to long! _Time is vital people, Come on! _He sighed as no one had yet returned; as he could see from the empty room he was waiting in. Leo was also worried about Piper he knew she would be getting really upset and he didn't blame her but he knew she needed him now and he wasn't there. 

****** 

Salden bent over to pick up a piece of glass, from the shatter glass that lay by Phoebe's feet. 

"Why you are tough." He stated "And there you were thinking you might die of fear…Well there is still time…lets hope I don't get carried away, I'm sure the source won't mind anyway." 

He picked up the sharp piece of glass and carefully turned it over in his hand, looking for the sharpest edge. Phoebe felt the fear twisting in her stomach once again, gawd! She wished Cole were here, he would surely kick Salden's ass for this, and she missed him so much. She kept having the nagging thought that Cole would never get to be a daddy cause she would be dead before this was over…and so would her baby. She only hoped her sisters; Cole and Leo would at least save Melinda from this hell! 

She let out a tortured scream as the glass cut in to her shoulder deeply; Salden just laughed and began to push the glass in further. _Please I can't take anymore of this just let me die…please I just want to die. I'm sorry Cole, Piper, Paige, Leo, Melinda and I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry for putting you through this. _She screamed again in agony as the broken glass began to cut into her arm deeply. She was pleading with Salden for it to stop now, she couldn't take anymore she just couldn't go on like this. She began to feel something strange begin to tingle through her body, at first she wondered if she might pass out again. Then she felt something she recognised, the familiar feeling of a shimmer. As she began shimmering out of the chains that restricted her from running, she thanked god, something was finally going her way, and even if she didn't know how, she didn't care. She reappeared on the other side of the gate to her awful cell, with a small smile. 

"What the hell?" He screamed as he turned to see Phoebe, dropping the glass angrily, and running towards her. 

**A/N 2:**I know…I know I am really mean to torture Phoebe. So please let me know if you hate this chapter and if you hate me for writing it, or if you think its good. And remember if you think its good, don't hesitate to review either, I have written the next 2 chapters, so if you wanna find out what happens to Phoebe let me know. 


	5. Alone

**A/n: **Okay here is the next chapter, and I have to admit I was a bit hesitant about posting this chapter and you'll probably see why when you read it or maybe you won't? But never mind its posted now, so please let me know what you think its very important to me. Also this chapter is very Phoebe based I am going to get back to Melinda soon. 

Chapter 5 – Alone 

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter for disclaimer. 

Phoebe didn't stop to think she took of, as Salden ran after her. Phoebe was exhausted as she ran down the dark corridors, she had seen no one, which was a relief, but she didn't know the way out and even if there was one, she panicked slightly at that thought. But kept going, he arm and stomach burned from the flesh that had been burned away, but she only had one thought _Get out_. It felt like she had been running for hours when she came across a stair case, she looked behind her to see Salden and a few other demons following her. She quickly ran up the stairs, they went round and round and up and up for what seemed like forever. When she reached the top she had to stop and catch her breath, which now came in sharp gasps. 

"You won't escape witch." Came a demons call from close behind. 

****** 

Back at the manor, Piper, Paige and Cole were still anticipating Leo's return. In that time Cole had just managed to sit and stare into the unknown, and well Paige was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep, cause every time she did she was haunted of images of Melinda and Phoebe laying dead somewhere, even though she doubted that had happened yet. And Piper… well Piper was making endless cups of coffee to pass the time, and to keep them all awake. 

****** 

She sighted an old metal door a few steps away and saw it as her only way out, there was no way she was going back down those stairs, and no way she was going to stay here for ever! She frantically pushed against the old metal door that didn't seem to give against her weak hands. She stood back and collected as much as energy as she could, and kicked the door. It gave a little and she did the same thing again. This time it opened, just as Phoebe jumped into the light, Salden grabbed her ankle, and she fell to the ground. Phoebe yanked her ankle back and then threw it back again into his leg, as he howled in pain she took off. She was in a wood somewhere she had no idea where she was; she just had to get away. Branches whipped her face as she ran though the wood, tearing small cuts in her skin. As she continued to run her legs began to tire, as they pounded against the woodland path. She had to stop and catch her breath. She checked behind her, and could see know one, she half hoped they had given up, but thought it unlikely. She leaned against the closest tree, still trying to slow her breathing. It was the only thing she heard for a long time that was until she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, she quickly swung her head to look, but saw no one, or nothing as the case might be. She became rather paranoid at this point, as she was convinced she could still hear something, and turned to check the other side of the tree. Before she had a chance to turn back however, two arms grabbed her from behind, and pinned her to the tree, where she had stood just moments okay, a little relaxed. 

She looked up at her attacker, and was slightly relieved to see it wasn't Salden, but it was one of his followers. She roughly kneed him in the groin and took off, but her legs were so tired it was not long before he grabbed her again. Only this time he grabbed her painfully by the hair, throwing her against a nearby tree roughly. She felt herself blank out for a short while but then came round again as she roughly felt herself being pinned to the ground. He straddled her, and removed an athame from his pocket, as a sign that Phoebe did not mistake, that move and I'll hurt you sign. She looked up at her attacker, and if Phoebe had been a normal girl she wouldn't of thought of him to be anything but human, but his disguise didn't fool her. He looked down at her and said, "If you agree to come with me, to be returned to Salden, I will not hurt you." 

"Never." She spat between clenched teeth. 

"Are you sure?" He said as he dragged the athame, to one of the many buttons on her shirt. 

She didn't reply she hated to think what he had in mind if she didn't go; yet she hated to think what Salden had in mind for her. 

"Please just let me go…you don't need me…they won't even know you let me get away." She said as she struggled beneath him. 

"But I'll know, and I'm not one to break promises." He said as he tightened his grip on her wrists the athame still in his hand. 

"Please I'm pregnant, I just want to see my husband." She said as tears threatened to fall once again. 

"Really pregnant Salden failed to mention that but I suppose it didn't matter to him, but I did here rumours that you are Belthazor's witch, am I right?" 

Phoebe didn't answer until she felt the athame push against her neck, drawing blood. 

"Yes." She sighed. 

"So you like demons." He said as he began to cut of the buttons of her shirt using the athame, Phoebe's eyes widened in fear, as she saw the lust in his eyes. 

"I'll tell you a secret." He said as he leaned towards her, his lips almost touching hers. "I like witches." He whispered, as he smiled and crushed her lips to his in a cruel kiss. Phoebe felt so sick right then, she thought she might actually vomit right into his mouth, some part of her wished she would. 

****** 

'Up there' Leo was getting seriously annoyed he had told them it was urgent, and he was still waiting for an answer from them. Well at least he had actually gotten to them, he was one step closer, but time passed so slowly up here. For all he knew it could be late again back on earth, and Piper would be worried sick. Leo watched as the elders began to huddle closer together, as if discussing something really important. All he wanted to know was if they had heard of this Prophecy before, and if so did they think it could be Melinda, could be the chosen child. Couldn't they decide if they had heard of it or not? _How stupid you either know or you don't _Leo thought as he crossed his arms impatiently. 

******* 

"Please…don't." she said in a barely audible voice. 

"Don't what." He replied, as he threw the athame aside.

She froze with fear, he began to run his hands over her chest roughly. She didn't know what to do she just wanted him to stop. But she couldn't move away from him. She felt the bile begin to rise in her throat, once again. As one of his hands began to travel the length of her body, while the other continued to grope her breasts, through the thin material of her bra. She began to panic but she was still unable to move, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She only wished she could shimmer once again, even if did make her feel slightly sick. She lay there for a while paralysed with fear, as he continued to grope her. Then suddenly she heard a voice in her brain telling her _you can't let this happen to you, your strong Phoebe. Stop him. It's not to late. _She snapped out of her paralysed state and began violently hitting him in the chest thumping her hands against him over and over again, screaming for him to stop. Then she proceeded to thrash her legs violently, and he began to get annoyed. He grabbed her by the wrists, and said, "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." He waved his hand over her mouth and a gag appeared. "Now that's enough of your awful screaming, but piss me off even more and I'll hurt your baby as well." As he brought his lips down to kiss her stomach as a sign, she silently screamed into the gag, and tears streamed down her face, as her body shook violently, as her thoughts were on what she knew was to come. Her brain continued to scream at her, all she wanted was for Cole to appear and save her, but she doubted that would happen. She began looking frantically for a way out before it was to late…Then once again she began to feel a tinkle pass throughout her body and she knew what that meant she was getting away, as she shimmered out from underneath him and stood a few feet away from him. He looked at her with anger in his eyes. She removed the gag immediately and smiled slightly, and despite the pain she was in she said "Catch me if you can!" Before she turned and ran into the forest. 

****** 

Piper couldn't believe all she was doing while her daughter and sister were in real danger, was making cups of coffee. _I feel helpless no matter what Paige says, I know she is just trying to help, but I feel like we are going no where. _Piper sighed as she took another sip of her warm coffee, and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. Piper had even pondered the idea of asking Cole to shimmer her down to the underworld, and she would find them no matter what. But she knew that was a stupid idea, and she would just be putting everyone else in danger, but she wanted her daughter back. Why did something like this always happen to them when they were getting to be like a normal family? Happy and safe from most dangers...She sometimes wondered why her life just couldn't be normal, why did something always have to go wrong for her and her sisters. 

****** 

Even though it still hurt to run, she kept running and running. As time went on she began to feel the exhaustion catch up with her and she could barely stand. She could hear his spine tinkling voice not far behind, but she knew she could go on no longer, she had to rest. She sat behind a large tree her breathing coming in loud gasps, as she slowed her breathing to a normal pace, she lightly caressed her own belly, thinking of the baby inside her and praying it was still alive. She would of spoke to her child, as it would have been comforting…if she weren't so scared he would hear her. She had a feeling she was able to shimmer because of the baby, but she felt the second time she had shimmered had been much weaker than the first…and she feared the worst. Her thoughts went to Cole and how much she missed him, just the little things like the way she missed his warm smile, how he would caress her belly affectionately, because he knew she loved it, even if he didn't know of the small child within. Then her thoughts went to Melinda and how she had left her in the dark caves of the underworld alone, and how she was alone now. She listened for a while to the quiet breeze of the wind as it whistled through the trees, and the rustle of the leaves on the dirt trail of the woods. Although she was really listening for his voice, she couldn't hear it. As she felt herself falling into a restless dream world, she thought she heard his evil voice echo through the trees, but the dream world captured her before she had time to give it anymore thought. 

****** 

He was silently watching her from the trees, hidden by a large row of bushes, he watched as she caressed her belly lazily, as she laid her tired head against the tree. He then watched as her eyes dropped and then fluttered open, repeating this pattern for a short while until she drifted into a dream world, hugging herself, and resting her head on her knees. 

"I found you witch." He said in a whisper, as he strolled casually towards her.

**A/N2:** Just encase your thinking I must really hate Alyssa/Phoebe, I don't I think she's a fantastic person, so I don't want any reviews saying that I'm horrible because you think that...I will admit I have written some parody with Tiff who writes the Fascino Chronicles with me, and is the other member of a charmedslayer, who has also written some of her own stories, but remember this is my individual story, and there is a reason why the short parody stories are in the parody section of fanfiction.net. 

**A/N3: **I promise the next chapter, which is probably going to be called Love Conquers all, is going to be up soon cuz I kept you waiting with this one. Also you can probably tell from the name that things may be looking up for Phoebe and Melinda in the next chapter…. 


	6. Love Conquers all Part 1

**A/N: **Okay here's another chapter, for another day or week in my case! Please review its what makes me continue (I was very upset I only received one review for the last chapter but thank you for reviewing Ariman. I aspect to see at least 4 or 5 reviews for this chapter otherwise I may not continue, and you have all been very good at reviewing so far so I have faith in you. (I don't care if you think its crap tell me!) Anyway read and enjoy…I hope!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter for disclaimer. 

Chapter 6 - Love conquers all Part 1 

Phoebe felt herself being pulled back from her dream world to reality slowly; she rolled over and pulled her torn shirt around her. Hoping to feel some kind of comfort, she moaned slightly as her body refused to let her sleep again, and she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her eyes wearily scanned her surroundings and she immediately noticed she wasn't in the same place she fell asleep. She panicked, as she knew nothing of how she had come to be here, and stood up to take a look around. Where she had been asleep just minutes ago, appeared to be nothing but a swirling mass of colours that barely looked solid. She slowly paced around this strange world; she was taking in the bright colours and the strange transparent walls the appeared to be as a gateway to a similar room. Although each one felt slightly different from the next, from some she could feel pain, others happiness. She wondered if she had died at one point and as was in some kind strange dimension due to her death, but that idea was wiped from her mind when she heard his demonic voice behind her. 

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up." He said with a sigh. 

"Did you bring me here?" She asked without turning to face him. 

"No the tooth fairy did!" he replied sarcastically. 

"Where am I?" she asked. 

"Your in another world, where all dimensions blur together, you can see each realm ever created, and the creatures within. Until sometimes you start to see what you desire from this world. And very occasionally the things you don't, sometimes your past or your future but that's if you're lucky." 

"Why did you bring me here anyway? Shouldn't you have taken me back to Salden?" She replied. 

"I will…but first I want to hear you scream, where no one else can find us and you can't run away." He replied a bitter smile forming on his lips. 

Phoebe shivered at the thought and closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she had experienced in her life this had to be the worst. 

"But first, I have to go prepare." He said, as he wondered away in to the mist. "I will be back in some time…enjoy your stay while you can." He added. 

******* 

"We don't know what powers she has yet but at least the witch didn't have time to bind them…it is a good thing we acted when we did." The source said to a minion. "But I will get a team to train her separately when we find out what they are." 

"Educate her in the way of evil" The minion said, as he looked at the source. 

"Yes…and then it will be the only way she will know how to use her powers for…she is young and vulnerable and she won't be able to see the good if we act fast enough." 

"How long do you think it will be Sire?" He asked eagerly. 

"I am not sure…but I don't think it will be long until her powers start to show some kind of signs." 

The source didn't yet know of Phoebe's escape, and well the minion was going to keep it that way…he still had hope they would catch her, and bring her back before she got to her sisters. 

"Something you're not telling me?" The Source asked all of a sudden throwing the minion of guard. 

"Nothing…" he lied. The source decided the let the young minion go and continue thinking about his plans for the future, how bright they were looking he thought, (Or maybe dark in some cases). 

****** 

Cole, Piper, Paige, and Leo who hadn't returned with many answers, just that they have heard of this prophecy and it could be a possibility. Piper and Paige had spent hours looking over the book of shadows countless times and found no way to track Phoebe and Melinda so far, and Leo told them they were not to risk going to the underworld without the power of three as the source would be prepared for them. And however much they didn't want to admit it, they knew he was right. As they once again watch daylight return to night, they returned to their beds feeling useless a common feeling right now. 

****** 

Phoebe had spent the day walking through these strange walls, and gazing at the world below, through these strange swirling portals, that she dared not go in for fear of something bad happening to her or the baby _Maybe that's what he had planned for me to go through one of these and die_. She had seen so many places she didn't think existed. As she paced along, she found the earth or home, as she liked to call it. She looked upon the world and gazed longingly at it. After a while she saw Piper and Paige's face appear, and she looked at them she could see them returning to their rooms, sad looks on their faces, soon followed by Leo.

****** 

Leo closed the door behind him and Piper, and watched as she sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. 

"Piper." Leo spoke softly as not to anger her. 

"I miss them Leo." She replied as tears began to fall. 

"I miss them too Piper." 

"Then why won't you let us go to them?" she replied. 

Leo knew she was talking about going to the underworld, but his bosses had strictly forbidden it, they said that it was to risky, and if the charmed ones or what was left of them, were to go there, there would be no grantee they would come back alive. 

"I'm sorry Piper it is to dangerous I want to save Mindy and Phoebe as much as you do, but you have to believe that they are safe." 

Leo sat on the bed beside her putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 

"You have to believe they're strong Piper, they are Halliwells after all." He said with a slight chuckle at the strength of the Halliwell women. 

"I know Leo its just I have a right to worry, If I had been with them when they'd left the club none of this would of happened." 

"You don't know that Piper." He said whilst loving smoothing back a stray lock of hair that hung over her face. 

"Maybe I don't but I can't help but feel the pain of letting them down." She replied softly. 

"Piper it's not your fault, you know you would never put them in danger purposely." 

"I know Leo, its just I can't go on like this my life feels so empty without my daughter, and the sister I grew up with." She said painfully. 

"It's going to be okay." He said as he pulled Piper to him in a loving embrace. 

"Their calling." He said minutes later breaking their warm embrace "I have to go." 

He said as he pulled Piper in for a passionate kiss. "It will be okay you'll see," he whispered in her ear before he orbed out. 

Piper fell back on the bed the worry that was bothering her a little more at ease, as a result of Leo's comfort. Then she heard the chime of Leo's return, _that was quick she thought_ "and remember don't go down to the underworld Piper, not even with Paige and Cole, we know the source is active and its to risky." 

"I know…I wasn't thinking such a thing." She lied with a small smile. 

"Why don't I believe you Mrs. Wyatt." He laughed slightly as he orbed out again, this time for real. 

****** 

Melinda sat alone in her cell thinking of how her mommy, daddy and her aunties and uncle who hadn't rescued her yet. She wondered if Aunty Phoebe was still trapped down here. She remembered hearing her tortured screams as they echoed through the underworld and it made her shiver. Just like she heard his cold voice echo towards her now, and his footsteps on the hard ground as he approached her, her anger grew, she hated this man and she knew it. Her mommy had always told her that hating people wasn't a good thing, but something about this man scared her, that much she knew. "I brought someone you can meet Melinda, he will train you for now, so we can discover those powers of yours." He said waving a horrible finger at her. 

"No powers." She replied shaking her head. 

"Yes but you will." He replied. 

Salden emerged from a dark shadow and smiled evilly at Melinda, as the source introduced him. Salden was lucky to be alive right now since the source had learned of the witches escape. Knowing full well that if she made it back she would warn the others of the prophecy, and they would have the power of three on their side again and most likely risk attack. But Salden had promised to train Melinda and find out what her powers were, so the source had accepted, it also helped that he had learned that one of the demons had not returned yet and may be with the witch. 

Melinda looked up at the tall man towering above her as the source left and she could immediately sense the evil revolving around this strange looking man. "So little one you wanna learn how to do some magic tricks?" Salden asked as he knelt down beside her. 

"No." she said. 

"Don't you like magic?" 

"Your evil." She replied. 

"Why would you think that?" he asked when she did not reply he said, "Can evil people do this?" As he waved his hand a shower of gold and silver dust fell over Melinda. 

"Wow!" she said turning her head and looking at the sparkling dust fascinated. "Do it again." She said clapping her hands. Salden once again repeated the process of showering the small girl with sparkling dust and then said "So will you let me teach you how to use magic…the right way." 

Her eyes lit up as he waved his hand and a packet of sweets appeared in her hand. "Yes." She replied. "That was cool, teach me!" She pleaded with big eyes, and that pout that no one in the Halliwell manor could resist. 

****** 

As Piper lay alone on the bed she began thinking of ways she could try and save Melinda without the power of three, that weren't to risky. Her mind wandered through pages of the book of shadows trying to find the perfect spell or maybe one that she could manipulate to mean the right thing or a head start. Then she remembered, one of the many spells she had used to call Prue. When she had sadly passed away, it hadn't worked but it was worth a try…at least Melinda was still alive. She was sure her love would save her and that's all she would need for this spell, it couldn't save Prue because she was dead, but she was sure it would save Melinda, and of course she would get Paige to say the spell too for that added boost they needed. Piper smiled as she sat up and walked towards the door, breaking Leo's promise. 

****** 

As Phoebe continued to look in to what was a few minutes ago a swirling portal, and now appeared to be some sort of mirror she saw Cole appear. Her heart skipped a beat as she look at him alone on their bed, a single tear lightly caressed her cheek as she watched him roll over restlessly, as he hugged her pillow tightly. She raised her hand to touch him forgetting about the worry of dieing just wanting to touch Cole. Her hand met some kind of strange force field, and at first it was reluctantly to go through but in the end it did. She then caressed his cheek lightly as if she was there. 

As Cole turned restlessly once more on the bed, he felt something cold brush against his cheek. He raised his hand slightly, and felt a small wind brush against it. 

Phoebe watched amazed out how Cole had felt her presence, and moved her hand away and raised it in the air, imagining she could actually touch him. Cole raised his hand to the presence he could feel once again, and looked around the room as if to see if someone was really there. 

That's when Phoebe felt it his warm touch on her skin, as she slowly stepped through the force field wanting to feel closer to Cole. Her body weakened but she didn't care, she still wasn't on earth but she was there with Cole at least. Only on another plane she guessed. Her soul was calling and that's why she could feel his warm touch, and there was know way she was going to stay put now. 

Cole knew it was her then, as her sweet smelling perfume had filled the air in the room. He looked for her half hoping she would walk through the door any minute. He began calling to her or at least his soul did, it searched for her and found her and she began to call back to him, she was able to speak to Cole "I miss you Cole." Her sweet voice filled the room like a gently caress to Cole, and he wished he could hold her in his arms. 

"Phoebe…?" he whispered, as he sat up. He felt her presence pass right through him as if she was trying to hug him, hold on to him somehow. It was an amazing feeling for Cole as if his whole body was on fire with this tinkling sensation, it was almost as good as the feeling that came with making love to Phoebe. 

"Where are you?" he asked. 

"Please help me I'm trapped in another world, and he is going to hurt me." 

"Who's going to hurt you?" he said scrunching his hands in to fists of anger. 

"I don't know his name." Her light reply came "But you have to get me out of here." 

"Where?" He called as he felt her presence drawing away slightly. "Phoebe please don't leave me." He felt his arms grabbing for her but she wasn't there and he knew it. 

"I love you." She replied, before her presence slipped away, but the smell of her perfumed lingered in the room and Cole breathed it in, thinking of how he would save her now they had made contact. All was well for now… 

***** 

The source stood alone in the underworld mixing herbs and frog's legs for a potion, which he had decided to make due to the witch's disappearance. This would keep her from this minute on, from being tracked by her family for at least the next 24 hours if she was still in this world or dimension as some liked to say. Which he was pretty sure she was…or at least he hoped she was. Also this would protect Melinda from being sensed by the white-lighter of the family or any other members in here and on earth and would stop the white-lighter hearing his family calls for either. If they did come down here to save her, because the little witch makes it home with her unborn brat they won't find her, he thought, and the potion is affective on Melinda for as long as he knew where she was. As he added the finally ingredients the potion bubbled and popped and he began chanting in a dark language to begin the spell. When it was finally complete he laughed to himself and turned to go and see how Salden was doing with the child, a twisted smile on his cruel face. 

**A/N2: **Well I know I said thing will be looking up and they are slightly so next time we may see the return of Phoebe so getting reviewing…. 


	7. Love Conquers All Part 2

A/N: Thank you very much for all your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I promise I will get back to Melinda soon, but it will probably be the 9th chapter cuz I have nearly finished writing chapter 8 and it doesn't really involve Melinda. 

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter of story.

Love Conquers all part 2 – Chapter 7 

"Honey I'm home." Came his sarcastic voice as it echoed through the strange world. She shivered at the sound of his voice but made no attempt to get away knowing that she didn't know a way out. 

"I thought we could get started having fun." He said as he strolled over to her much to casually. 

"Why do this to me, don't you have anyone else to have fun with." She replied, bitterness in her voice. 

"Maybe I do…but as I said I like witches." He grabbed her roughly by the waist in a dangerously strong grip, as she struggled against him in a failed attempt to get away, he said "Anxious to get it over with?" 

"Please…its not good for my emotions I could loose the baby if I get to upset." 

"I'm heartbroken." He said mockingly whilst placing one hand over his heart (well that's if he had one). He waved his hand and a double bed appeared in front of them. He roughly pushed Phoebe onto the bed against her will, but before he could stop her she kneed him painfully in the groin again. He bent over in pain releasing his grip on her. Phoebe didn't know where to go but she didn't want to stay here with him. She ran towards the portal that behind it held earth, and she didn't really know why she thought maybe she could get to Cole and call for help. He ran after he outraged, this time she wouldn't get away he shimmered in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What does it take, to make you understand you can't run away from me?" 

"You are sick, perverted demon." She spat back "That you have to take me against my will, haven't you got any demon to give it up for you?" 

His face, which turned from a look of lust to a mask of anger in that of a second as he extended his fist and connected it roughly with her stomach; she bent over in pain thinking of the baby inside. "My baby." She cried "You son of a bitch you hurt my baby." She rubbed her stomach in attempt to try and stop the pain but it didn't help. 

"Pain is always the best kind of pleasure for me." He said, as he turned away and she fell to the floor rubbing her stomach affectionately and sobbing into her knees, wishing someone would come rescue her why hadn't Piper, Paige, Leo or Cole saved her yet, she had reached Cole and he still hadn't come. Would they come? 

*****I* 

"Paige I have an idea and I think it will work." Piper ran into Paige's room and looked at her sister crashed out on the bed asleep, the overwhelming need for sleep had finally gotten the best of her. Piper decided it best not to wake her she was feeling better now having a plan and all, so she decided to prepare herself and wake Paige later, so she could help with the spell. 

****** 

As she continued to cry alone, where she sat curled up like hours before when she had fallen to the floor, holding her stomach. She heard his voice "Phoebe." It floated towards her and swept over her body like a soft caress. 

"Cole." She lifted her head to look up, and there he was ready to save her. He came towards her as she stood up and he encircled her in his loving arms. Kissing her face and hair. "I missed you so much…I love you…I knew you would come for me." She said between butterfly kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips joined in a passionate kiss. Cole guided her to the big double bed, which still remained after the demons departure Phoebe surrendered to Cole needing to feel his kisses on her skin, and sighed as he caressed her softly, as he kissed her burns and scars softly as if he was trying to sooth her pain. As he came to look in her eyes Phoebe noticed something scary, they weren't Cole's eyes they were empty, hollow and dark. "Cole?" she questioned. 

"What?" He replied as he kissed her hair, cheeks, and neck and continued back down her body again, dragging his fingers nails over her. Phoebe failed to notice every kiss Cole gave her; brought pools of blood the surface of her skin, and every piece of skin his fingernails brushed scratched deep cuts into her pale skin, it was as if she couldn't feel the pain. 

"Nothing." She said dismissing it thinking it was probably the effects of little sleep and food, or maybe she was dreaming? 

"Good." He said. 

A premonition shook her body as she entwined her hands with Cole's, minutes later. She saw them all here just like she was. Each believing he was someone else…their lover, as he manipulated each one into giving herself to him. Then he would kill them all, every single witch. As the images flew by in her mind, she saw each body, each tortured battered body pile up, and she felt their pain and heard their tortured screams as he tortured them endlessly. Her eyes flew open and she gasped in shock. "You." She screamed, "Get off me." She pushed him off her and sat up, pain spreading over her body, she looked to see her body was bleeding everywhere he had touched her, just like those other women. She should of guessed It wasn't him, he played so many tricks on her she had seen Piper, Paige, Leo and even Prue in the last 2 hours before he had left, or that's what she thought anyway, each telling her they were here to save her and each time she fell for it, even if she knew it wasn't them. She couldn't help but have some hope that maybe this time it wasn't him. She should have known it wasn't Cole, but still she was so weak she wanted to believe. Needed to believe. She rolled off the bed and ran, as fast as her bleeding legs would take her, as she charged through each strange wall towards the portal, where earth belonged just a few planes away she had to escape, but she didn't know how. He shimmered in front of her, and grabbed her bloody shoulders, as she was just outside the earth portal "Oh I love you so much Cole, you came for me." He mocked. 

She kicked him over and over again in rage, as they continued to fight, Phoebe could feel herself draining she could barely levitate to avoid his punches. As he threw another punch towards her she jumped into the portal, but this time something was wrong…very wrong…she was falling in some sort of vortex. 

"Stupid witch, you can never access a portal twice, it will swallow you hole and spit you out." He shouted after her. "I know you went there before I watched you, and now your fall to your death." He laughed as he turned away to tell the source the good news, at least he would not kill him for taking the witch for his own pleasure. 

******* 

He was trying to sense Phoebe again but it was harder for some reason, he could sense some sort of magic block covering the manor not very strong, but in the way slightly and sending his senses a little off. He had fallen asleep after Phoebe's visit, just like Paige sleep had finally caught up with him and he could take it no longer. Knowing Phoebe was safe even for a little while helped, and he had given in and fallen into a deep sleep. As he lay there now concentrating, he heard her terrified scream call his name, and without thinking he thought Phoebe and shimmered out, not even caring if his senses were a little off. 

****** 

As Phoebe began to fall at first nothing was wrong, but as time went on it felt as if someone was suffocating and crushing her from the inside out she screamed Cole's name even though it hurt to shout as she continued to fall. To what she believed to be her death…as her insides boiled painfully and her power of levitation failed to get her out, or even the baby's power to shimmer. 

******* 

He had no idea where he was a swirling vortex of some kind, he could feel his insides being crushed and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he called out her name, and turned his head to look for her, he saw her falling towards him. So he shimmered out and caught her as she passed by a smaller section of the vortex a little further up than he had been. He then shimmered out to the manor, with a very weak and bloody Phoebe in his arms. 

******* 

"Your not real." She said as she weakly hit him with her bloody hands. "Please just leave me to die, to die free from you and your torture." Cole's stomach twisting in knots as he listened to her weak protests, what had they done to her? The Phoebe he knew would not give up for anything. 

"Phoebe it's me, Cole." 

"Please leave me alone, I just wanna die in peace." She coughed 

"Phoebe, please you have to believe me." He gently placed her on the bed, and she feared worse was to come, not having a clue if Cole was real or not but she didn't want to take any chances. She sat up and roughly pushed Cole away with what strength she had left, as he fell in a crumpled but not very painful heap, she ran out the room, straight into Piper and Paige. 

"Phoebe watch where you're going?" replied Piper without thinking. 

"Phoebe." Said Paige shocked. 

"Phoebe." Said Piper as if she had finally acknowledged the fact that Phoebe was there. "I didn't know Phoebe was back, did you?" she said looking at Paige. 

"No." Paige turned to a very battered and scared looking Phoebe and said "Oh Phoebe! What did they do to you? Let us help you, we can help you." She said as she reached out to help Phoebe. 

"No stop tormenting me I know you're not real just like Cole isn't real." She said as she placed her hands over her ears. 

"What?" said Piper "Phoebe honey we're real." She said reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from her face, Phoebe shrunk back slightly, and Piper looked at Phoebe as she bled continuously. 

"Phoebe." Said Cole from behind her. 

"Cole why didn't you tell us Phoebe was here?" 

"How is she here?" 

"I'll answer later something is wrong, really wrong." 

"What's wr…" 

Cole cut Paige off with a look and then turned to Phoebe and said "Sweetie your home now its okay we are not going to hurt you." Cole stopped and pointed to him, Piper and Paige, and said, "We're real." 

Phoebe was lost she didn't know if these people were real, if this demon could shape shift into more than one person, she was so lost and afraid, and her dark eyes showed only fear, which scared the others. All she knew was that the crushing pain inside her body was increasing and she needed to lie down. 

"Help me." She coughed, and in horror the others watched as she coughed up blood. Her breathing turned from vaguely normal breathing to sharp gasps for air. It felt like her body was crushing from the inside out; it was so painful all of a sudden, _why now? What if there really here? What if they're real? _Her mind screamed. The blood was sweeping from her open wounds and the pain was becoming unbearable, she collapsed as the others watched paralysed to the spot. Cole's arms shot out behind her, before she hit the ground and he caught her. That was the good thing that came with the demon gig, good reflexes. He carried her to the bed and once again laid her down, but this time she made no attempt to escape, in fact she was hardly moving. 

"Phoebe talk to me." He looked at her she was very pale, and the cuts and bruises on her body stood out clearly, his heart tore its self-apart as he looked at her, her clothes torn, hair tangled. "Phoebe." He said as he smoothed her tangled hair from her cold face. 

"Cole." She whispered, as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, this time knowing it was him, "Hurts." 

"Its okay where does it hurt?" 

"Everywhere." As on cue a pain shot rapidly from her stomach as she sat up her arms around her waist screaming. 

"Phoebe, its okay it's going to be alright." He gently laid her back down, and stroked her stomach trying to sooth the pain, he noticed a little rounded bump, but dismissed it, and turned his attention back to Phoebe's words. 

"I'm dieing, Cole I can feel it," She whispered. 

"No your not Phoebe we were going to die together remember…not here not now…Phoebe please don't die." He pleaded, but he didn't exactly know how to stop it from happening, without Leo who still wasn't here. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you…I could of saved you before." 

"Don't be sorry your love saved me, you kept me alive out there when I was all alone." She paused to cough and Cole watched wide-eyed as blood spilled onto her lips and fell down her chin. "And now I'm going to die by your side, not alone…you did that for me." 

"Phoebe, I'm…don't die…I love you so much…you can't leave me." He cried, as he removed his shirt and used it in a useless attempt to stop the blood. 

"I'll always be with you Cole in your heart." 

"Take care of Piper, Paige and Leo, and save Melinda she's in the underworld." She coughed again, and turned her head weakly to look at Piper and Paige as they watched in horror, tears streaming down their eyes. "I love you." She whispered to her sisters. "We love you to Phoebe." Said Paige as Piper held on to Paige to steady her shaking legs and call for Leo again, but he did not come. 

"I'm sorry you never got to be a daddy." She said between gritted teeth as the pain shook her body, and she turned to look at Cole. 

"Don't be sorry, please don't be sorry, I had you that was more than enough." He replied, as he held her hand, which was slowly turning cold in his, and bent to kiss her lips, she returned his kiss weakly but used all her strength to show him how much she cared. 

"Cole." She coughed, as he brought his now blood covered lips away. "I have to tell." She whispered, as he felt her hand loosen its grip slightly. 

"What, what do you need to tell Phoebe?" 

"I'm sorry…" she wanted so desperately to tell him about the baby but knew it would he would blame himself even more, she felt her body start to turn cold and began to gasp for breath again. "Sorry baby…" She whispered as she apologised to the small child within her, as tears fell from her eyes, she didn't finish her sentence, as her hand fell and brushed against his bare skin sending a chill along his body. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged her cold body, as she no longer spoke, and her heart was slowly stopping, her lips slowly turning blue and her home slowly fading away, along with her soul. "Phoebe." Was all he could say, in to her cold unmoving body.

****** 

That's just the beginning of my story; some people ask me how I can know that when I wasn't even there when it happened. I just tell them that I was supposed to know that, and I was there…and the journey I took next was amazing. But my story continues…for better or for worse… 

**A/N2: **I know that wasn't probably what you expected the ending for love conquers all to be, but do you really think I will let Phoebe stay dead? Get reviewing and your find out. 

**A/N3**: I hope you got that clue about the prophecy at the end there, I was debating whether to post that little clue because I didn't know whether it would ruin this chapter or not, because I wrote that part ages ago. So let me know what you think. I apologise if there are lots of spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter I edited in rather a hurry, and will probably renew if there are lots later on. 


	8. From Heaven

**A/N: ** Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I've have been so busy with art coursework, but anyway that's over now, well at least until the exams. Anyway here's the next chapter I know you have been waiting to find out what happened to Phoebe, so get reading... 

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter of story.

Chapter 8 - From Heaven… 

"Oh god…Paige, Piper we have to do something…I know I'll try CPR." He said desperately. 

"Cole she's…" 

"Shut up Piper" he softened his tone, and said "She's not…she can't be." 

Cole tried CPR for about 2 minutes, until Paige said, "Let me see if I can heal her… I'm not as strong as Leo but it's worth a try." Paige hardly expected it to work, but knew it would calm Cole slightly. Cole reluctantly pulled away from Phoebe and let Paige kneel beside her.

******* 

Phoebe could hear the voices of her caring family, but they echoed far, far away. She could feel herself being pulled by an invisible force towards, well clouds or that's what they appeared to be.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe knew that voice, she hadn't heard that voice for years, that loving, concerned yet annoyed voice. "Prue, where am I?"

"Somewhere safe, but its not your time." Prue replied.

"What?" Phoebe replied, as she looked she could see Prue's transparent like form gliding towards her through the clouds. She smiled at Prue, she was so happy to see her sister again, even if it was because she was dead.

******

She had lost her fragile hold on life or that's what it seemed like, as Paige's hands hovered anxiously over her body. _I can't do this_ thought Paige _no concentrate you can heal Phoebe you have to she can't die, not now. _Piper watched the whole scene in horror her baby sister was lying there on the bed dead and she couldn't move she was paralysed in fear, her legs felt like lead, and her heart felt like it was tearing in two. _Leo, why didn't you come, where are you Leo? _

*******

"Phoebe your dieing or dead, right now back on earth, but your not suppose to be, that baby inside you has a destiny, just like you have one to finish."

"How did you know about the baby?"

"I watch over you and the family Phoebe, and you can't die now the time is not right, so I am going to send you back."

"But I feel safe here." Phoebe couldn't even believe she just said that, part of her so wanted to go back to be in Cole's arms. But for some reason she wanted to stay here with Prue, to be in her big sisters arms again, away from evil in a place she couldn't be hurt. In a place that felt so safe. "You can't do that, do the elders know?" Phoebe questioned.

"Phoebe look what those demons did to you?" Prue said sadly ignoring Phoebe's question "You have to go back and tell them it takes much more to get rid of a Halliwell than death."

Phoebe smiled but persisted "What about the elders do they know?" 

"Phoebe I am beyond them now, and I'm sure they won't mind otherwise what might happen to their faithful Charmed Ones…what happened to me?"

"Prue I'm sorry I wasn't there when you died, maybe I could of stopped Shax, if I wasn't to busy saving Cole…I mean I know you don't like Cole that much."

"I watched you with Cole, Phoebe and I know he makes you happy, very happy."

Phoebe gave her a look whilst raising her eyebrow. 

"No, not when your...eww...please! give your dead sister some respect." 

"So much for thinking you have privacy when you think you're alone." Phoebe muttered.

"Phoebe I heard that." Prue replied.

"You were meant to." Phoebe replied playfully.

"Look I know you love Cole, just like Piper loves Leo and they both make you feel happy, loved and wanted. I didn't get to have that with Andy, and it felt like my heart was torn out when he died. I felt like I could never love again, because I compared everyone to him, and no one was as good because, no one was Andy. And I don't want to see Cole suffer a eternal life without you, and of course your little baby, even if I might not of approved of him all that much...things change" Prue said as she smiled softly.

Phoebe smiled back and said, "Wow…I can't believe I'm going to be a mom. Who would have guessed Phoebe who never cared about hardly anyone, or anything has grown up to be a wife and now a mom."

"I can Phoebe, I've seen your future, and you're going to be a great mom for little…" Prue stopped herself.

"You know if the baby's a girl or a boy? You know don't you?"

"Like I said I've seen your future."

"Since when did you get so cryptic?"

"Since I know I can't tell you anymore." Prue placed her hand on Phoebe's stomach, and a warm feeling passed through her body along with a small shock. She could feel her body healing. Just like when Leo or Paige had healed her in the past only this was from death, which they couldn't do. "Take care of your little one."

******

"Oh god!" said Paige as her hands still hovered hopelessly, waiting to feel maybe a one of spasm which she could connect to and begin healing Phoebe, otherwise…well otherwise she didn't want to think about that.

"I can sense something." She said to Piper a little later on.

"Good something or bad?" Piper asked, she had now moved from her paralysed position and stood beside Paige holding Phoebe's cold hand.

"Small presence in the womb."

"You mean?" said Piper giving Paige and 'Oh my god' look.

"Yeah I think."

"A baby…Phoebe's pregnant." Said Piper.

"Yes and the baby seems to be alive"

"That's impossible how can the baby still be alive if Phoebe's dead?"

"I don't know…magic…anything's possible remember." Replied Paige "I think maybe I can heal her through the baby."

"Well get going, if this works, that baby sure is a blessing." Said Piper.

Paige concentrated on passing her healing powers through her love for Phoebe and across her palms and to the very tips of her fingers, while Piper sat patiently trying to control her emotions the best she could.

*****

"We love you Prue…come visit sometime." Phoebe said.

"I promise someday soon." Prue said. "Just give me a call." Prue winked.

Phoebe hugged Prue, or well that's what it felt like she was doing, it was so real yet they were both spirits, she could even smell Prue's favourite perfume.

"Take care Phoebe…give my love to Piper, Paige, Leo and Cole, and say I said hi, and tell Piper not to go crazy over killing demons, like I did, otherwise well...she'll end up like me."

"What like that's so bad you like guard the gates of heaven now?" Phoebe laughed. "That's certainly a step up from Charmed One." She joked.

"Well you know I always liked to be best at everything." Prue replied, with a small smile.

"Yes I know." Phoebe replied "And not to mention that's a pretty cool power being able to heal people from the dead."

"Well you should expect no less from your sister." Prue replied.

"I love you all." Prue said as she waved her hand over Phoebe's body and it continued to slowly heal, she could feel her soul floating back towards her body, it was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced in all her years of being a witch.

******

"Its working she's healing…but I'm not strong enough to heal everything, will need Leo, my powers aren't strong enough…I have…or I hope I have enough healing power to bring her back stabilised."

Cole dropped the medical supplies he was carrying, after Piper and Paige had made him leave the room, to clean himself up a bit and collect some medical supplies so that they could at least clean up some of Phoebe's cuts and burns. As soon as Cole heard Paige say the words 'it's working' he dropped everything in shock.

"Phoebe, she's healing." A wide smile covered Cole's face.

He ran to the bed and fell on his knees beside her taking her hand in his, as Piper moved away, praying she would wake up not be in a coma or something. As Paige's hands continued to glow, and Piper called for Leo, hoping this time he would come. Paige could feel her magic draining, _Come on please wake up Phoebe, please!_ It seemed like an eternity, until Phoebe gasped and sat up painfully. "Prue." She whispered.

"Phoebe." Piper, Paige and Cole said at the same time.

"Why does it still hurt?" she asked quietly.

Paige was so drained she was drowsy, Piper pulled her away and said "Paige only had enough magic to heal you enough to keep you alive, not to heal all your wounds."

"Sorry." Paige said weakly.

"Oh god! Phoebe I thought…that you were dead…don't ever scare me like that again." He said as he watched Phoebe get used to her surroundings.

"Prue…Cole am I…am I alive." She asked weakly. 

"Yes…oh your alive." He cried as he pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, showering her with butterfly kisses. 

"Cole…squeezing to hard…hurts." She said. 

"Oh sorry…so sorry." Paige and Piper couldn't help but giggle slightly; Cole loosened his grip but didn't let go. 

"I…I saw Prue." 

"What?" said Piper as she stopped giggling. 

"She saved me…and so did you guys…I can't thank you enough." 

"Come here you two." She said to Piper and Paige, Paige looking a bit pale never the less made her way to Phoebe as she held out her arms to welcome them in a hug. "Just don't hug to tightly." She said whilst raising an eyebrow at Cole. 

"Sorry honey." He shrugged as the sisters embraced in a loving hug, making Cole move from his spot next to Phoebe very reluctantly. 

As Piper pulled away she remembered the baby that Paige had sensed and couldn't help herself. "Also Phoebe…do you know that um…there is…well you are…" said Piper "Never mind, if you do know…um its great by the way." 

"What are you talking about Piper?" asked Paige, Piper gave her a stare and patted her stomach. "Oh that…yeah that's great congratulations." 

"What?" Phoebe noticed Piper pat her stomach, and new what they were talking about "Oh…how do you know?" 

"Magic." Said Piper as she winked. 

"Will someone please tell me what you're all talking about?" Said Cole a puzzled look on his face. 

"I think will leave you for a while." Said Piper "But Phoebe is Melinda…is she okay?" Cole moved back onto the bed next to Phoebe taking her both her hands in his hardly believing she was real. 

"I think so…all I know is she's in the underworld and they think that she is part of some prophecy…and I'm sorry that I didn't bring her with its just I had to escape…from…from the…torture." Phoebe felt Cole's hands tense in hers as she mentioned the word torture. 

"I'm sorry sweetie." Piper replied. "And don't worry I'm sure Melinda is fine if they want her for this prophecy it means they won't hurt her, and now your back we have the power of three." 

"We aren't so vulnerable." Added Paige. "Whoa I feel dizzy…probably power drain…have to lay down." Paige said as she stumbled to the door. 

"Oh let me help you…Phoebe I'll bring you some food and water…Cole you heal those wounds." Said Piper as she allowed Paige to lean on her. 

"Of course." He replied as he smiled at Phoebe. "So are you going to tell me what you were talking about without me?" he asked as Piper closed the door behind them. 

"I will, but first I need to feel a little better." 

"What, come on tell me what's so great?" he asked. 

He leant over and kissed her, Phoebe felt herself melting into Cole's loving touch. The kiss went from loving and passionate, to demanding and wanting. Cole pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in and entwining it with Phoebe's. She could feel the heat of his bare chest pressing against her torn shirt, as Cole's hands began to pull her shirt down over her shoulders. Phoebe was the one who finally broke the kiss breathless although she managed to say as Cole removed her shirt, and tossed it on the floor "That's not going to make me tell you." she replied with a devilish smile, as Cole now nibbled on her earlobe. "Trust me I'll tell you...I'm just very tired, and I need to clean up my cuts and stuff and I don't know take a bath. Plus If I told you now I wouldn't be able to share In your joy for long because I'd be asleep" She said as pulled herself away from Cole, he grabbed her back and kissed her once more with just as much passion. Phoebe could feel the heat from his bare chest, once more as he pressed his body to hers and she had to admit it was tempting , but she pushed him way with a laugh and said "Your just have to wait, I'm tired." As she lay down, he groaned annoyed that Phoebe had lead him on, when she had no intention of finishing what she had started. 

"I'll guess I'll just have to wait then." Cole replied "but your going to do all that in your sleep? Clean your cuts and take a bath?" he questioned with a smile. 

"Of course not, you'll do it for me while I sleep." She said as she yawned. "Well wake me up for the bath." 

"That's not fair." He joked. 

"Life's not fair." She replied sleepily. 

For a while Cole sat next to Phoebe stroking her hair, as she lay on the bed half asleep. Basking in her presence and trying to figure out this great news, to him it was just great she was back. When Cole figured he just couldn't work it out, he got up, and gently pulled off the rest of her clothes, trying not to wince at the marks left by the demons who had done this to her. Cole knew Phoebe would tell him this great thing, and he also knew Phoebe would tell him what those demons had done to her. He would have to prepare himself for that but at least he knew that Phoebe would tell him everything, because he trusted in her. He then collected the medical treatments from the side of the bed and began to gently wipe her wounds clean. She shivered slightly under the cold touch of the ointment on her skin. She was barely aware of Cole's presence as the dream world threatened to capture her once again, but moaned as Cole rubbed his fingers against a sensitive spot on her body. Cole smiled slightly and continued to clean the blood off her battered body and bandage up her swollen wrist. When he had finished, he looked at his wife as she lay their under the light of the sun set an his heart broke at the sight of the bandages and cuts that covered her body. He gently ran a hand along her side caressing her softly; she rolled towards him, and moaned his name. He bent over and softly kissed her on lips, she leaned closer toward him consciously. He then softly whispered in her ear "Phoebe I'm going to run your bath okay?"

"Okay." Her murmured reply came; he tucked her under the covers, and silently closed the bedroom door behind him. 

He then went and had a shower washing her blood off as he no longer wanted to be reminded of the terrible feeling he had felt just hours ago. He then prepared her bath found some clothes for her and lit a few candles in the bathroom. He then went back and woke her up, she was not all that pleased to be woken, but got over it when Cole told her he would carry her to the bathroom that way she wouldn't have to get up. He placed a blanket over her just encase they were to bump into any other members of the family and carried to the bathroom. 

****** 

Leo was a white-lighter duty when he thought it was strange that Piper hadn't called for a while usually she was all panicky in these situations like she was the other day. And its not that her blamed her for them, she felt like she had to take over from Prue and shield her family from coming evil, and he thought she did it great even if she didn't think so. He expected her to be worrying a little more though as this was the first time anyone demonic or not had taken Melinda away from her and at least thought he would sense some panic when he concentrated on her. Then as he continued to concentrate he realised he wasn't feeling anything. "Strange." He muttered to himself, but was unable to get out pressing white-lighter business to go check.

******

_Leo where were you? How come you didn't come where I called? _So many questions were running through Pipers mind but at least now she was feeling slightly more at ease, Phoebe was alive, and so was Melinda things were defiantly looking up.

**A/N2: **Wow this chapter actually had a happy feeling to it first time that's happened…well let me know what you think as things are starting to look up. I promise Phoebe tells Cole in the next chapter is just I need some happy things to happen in the next chapter too. So get reviewing let me know what you think.

**A/N3: **Also when you review would it be possible if you could, let me know what baby names you can come up with, I'm not going to tell you if it will be a boy or girl yet though but let me know anyway. I want to know what you want to happen in this story, if you would like longer chapters etc, let me know I'll make the changes you want, or at least I'll try!


	9. A Step Forward?

**A/N: **I apologise that this took so long to post this chapter, I have been busy with school, I had a exam this week. But I hope to post the next chapter in a shorter space of time, as I know it is tedious having to wait for the next chapter of stories to be posted. 

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter of story.

**Chapter 9 - A step forward?**

Melinda sat on her bed looking at a book that Salden had given her after their training session had ended. She didn't understand any of it she couldn't read yet, she wanted to but she hadn't learnt to yet. She remembered her uncle Cole would normally read to her so she would try and pick up on what some words looked like, but she needed someone to point it out for her. Like her mommy, where was her mommy? how come she still hadn't come? Before Melinda could of sworn these people were bad people, but now she was feeling much happier than she was before when she could hear auntie Phoebe's screams for help. She wondered if her auntie was still here. She had asked Salden about it and he hadn't been to happy to hear of it. 

"Sal where's auntie Phoebe? Is she still here?" Sal was the name he had told Melinda to call him after she had asked. 

"Uh…don't worry about your auntie she's fine." 

"How come she hasn't been to see me? I know she's down here." 

"Well she's busy doing something important." He replied. "How about we try discover what powers you have?" 

"Okay, auntie Phoebe might know, what powers I have if she came here." 

"Look I told you she's busy." Salden snapped, noticing tears well up in the corner of Melinda's eyes he apologised, something demons rarely did an less it was to the source. But seems as they needed to get Melinda on their side, and the source would not be happy if this didn't go their way he would surely have his head. 

"Don't you have a auntie?" she asked. 

"Of course I do, but she died a long time ago." Salden replied. 

"Oh." Said Melinda as she put her hand over her mouth. 

"Its okay why don't we continue?" He said. 

"Yes, will you teach me more magic?" 

"Of course." He said with a wicked smile, that Melinda didn't catch as she turned to get the book of spells, she was looking at just a minute ago. 

****** 

Piper flipped through the book again, this was her only hope of being able to locate Melinda or bring her home, before it was to late. She had Paige make a potion that she could add her blood too, and hopefully give her more chance of bringing Melinda here. After the potion was made to help locate, using a strand of Melinda's hair from the hairbrush in her room. The spell Piper was going to use was the one she had used to call Prue, using her own blood although it had never worked, Piper wasn't about to give up. Only she was hoping with the potion and the spell, she would be able to bring Melinda here, although she had no idea if this work as it had never been done before. As Piper was wandering aimlessly around the attic, her thoughts on how much she hoped her plan was going to work. She heard an explosion and a scream. _Phoebe, Paige_ she took off down the stairs, when she reached the second floor the smell of burning filled her nostrils but she could tell it was coming from downstairs. She ran into the kitchen to find Paige in a crumpled heap on the floor her hair frazzled and sticking out in all directions. 

"Ouch that hurt." 

Piper took another look at Paige scanned the room to see that it was obvious no demon had attacked. As she cast her eyes back to Paige for the third time as she caught hold of the counter to pull herself up, Piper couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter as she noticed the pink in her hair. "Paige, how many times have I told you not to mix peoples hair with billings root, it will cause an explosion remember." She spluttered between snorts of laughter. "Hair is usually used in dark magic and shouldn't be mixed with such a." 

"Pure herb." Paige finished for her. "I know Piper…someone swapped the labels over…ouch." Paige said rubbing her sore knee. 

"Oh you broke my favourite mug." Said Piper bending to pick up the shattered pieces. 

"I could of broke my neck and your worried about your mug, I flew backwards, I could have fallen down the stairs to the basement and died." 

"Oh." Said Piper surveying the rest of the damage, as she flipped one of the shattered pieces over in her hand. 

"Oh Paige I'm so sorry are you okay, do you need any help?" Said Paige to herself sarcastically, as she regained her balance. 

"What the hell is going on down here?" said Cole as he looked at the kitchen which would be better described as a bomb site, or demon explosion in their case. 

"Paige never listened to me." Stated Piper. 

"Hey I listened missy, someone swapped the label…so haha Paige got hurt how amusing was that?" she said placing her hands on her hips. 

"Paige what happened to your hair?" Asked Cole covering a laugh by pretending to cough, whilst staring at the floor trying not to look. 

Paige wondered over to the mirror, took one look at herself and screamed. 

"Oh god! How am I going to flatten my hair look at this I think I've got split ends, and oh god pink highlights!" 

"Oh no, how terrible." Said Cole as he giggled at Paige. 

"Is everyone okay?" said Phoebe as she rushed into the kitchen hair still wet from the bath, wearing a robe and well, not much else. 

"We're fine sweetie, Paige caused a slight glitch in the process that's all." 

"Hey." Said Paige about to protest, but after seeing the look Piper gave her she didn't continue. 

"Look how about we all go to bed, I mean it is." Cole glanced at his watch "2 in the morning." 

"Okay but Phoebe should really eat something, I prepared a sandwich luckily I put in the fridge before this minor set back." Said Piper with a small smirk. "Okay so we will all be up by 9 at the latest to do this spell?" Said Piper as she eyed everyone in the room. 

"Yeah." Said Paige as she stumbled out if the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower, night you guys, nice to have you back Phoebe." She said as she smiled warmly. 

"Poor Paige she doesn't have much luck with potions." Said Phoebe as she smiled. 

"Well here's your sandwich." Said Piper as she placed a huge sandwich on the table. 

"Gawd! Piper you could feed a family of four with that." 

"Well it's much needed food." She said as she smiled and left the room. Some things still on her mind and bothering her like: _where the hell was Leo when they needed him? And why hadn't he still come back? Where is Melinda and, is she safe? _

"You going to eat that?" Cole said as Phoebe picked at her sandwich. 

"Yeah." She said, truth was it was making her feel a bit sick but she didn't want to upset Piper, so she struggled through about half of it, and then told Cole she was tried. Cole said he would finish the sandwich, so Phoebe disappeared upstairs to get changed for bed. 

****** 

Melinda tried to sleep, but this bed wasn't as comfortable as the one at home. She had lost count of the days she had been here, or was it the fact that she couldn't count that far she couldn't remember. She was starting to doubt her mum and dad were ever going to come and get her. Where were they? 

******* 

Phoebe passed by the mirror on the way to her closet to collect her nightclothes. She couldn't help but notice that the bruises stood out clearly and that she was very deathly looking. Her robe hung loosely and she noticed the bruises where he had hit hurt, they were turning a dark blue now almost black. She brushed her fingers over the bruise and winced in pain, she looked at herself closely the burns were terribly memories that made her stomach churn when she looked at them. Phoebe felt a wave of nausea pass over her; _Oh Piper will never forgive me if I puke up her sandwich, even if I am pregnant. _Cole stood in the doorway and watched as Phoebe continued to look in the mirror examining her burns, scratches and her broken wrist. Cole silently crept up behind her slipping his arms around her waist; Phoebe didn't say anything but she moved his arms down so they weren't brushing her painful bruise. Cole kissed the top of her head and said, "So are you going to tell me this thing now because I have been waiting patiently and I think I did everything you ordered?" He said trying to get Phoebe to think about something else rather than worry, which was what he could tell she was doing. Worrying about what Cole thought of the bruises, scratches and burns. Worrying about tomorrow, and if the could get Melinda back, and if they didn't he knew she would blame herself even if it wasn't her fault, she had felt like she had let Piper down. 

"Well yeah but there is one more thing I would like?" 

"Oh really what would that be?" he said raising an eyebrow. 

"Tend to some another need I might have." She said with a smile. 

"Well I'm sure I can do that for you, but first tell me" he said. 

"Okay." She said as she turned round in his arms so she was facing him, she looked into his eyes and said "uh…we're…I'm…I'm pregnant." 

"You're what?" 

"Pregnant." She was unable to read the expression on his face and worried about what he was going to say next. 

"That's fantastic, I'm going to be a daddy." He said as his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. He picked her up and spun her round happily whilst she giggled, then he set her back on the ground again carefully. Cole then took a moment to study her, his eyes wondered down her body, until they reached the small bump, he studied it for what seemed like forever to Phoebe and then it started to make sense why that bump was there. He hesitantly put his hand out and brushed the small bump that he had dismissed before. He touched his baby, with his hand, he couldn't be more happy. She placed her hand on top of Cole's and smiled. 

"I'm going to be a daddy." He repeated as if it had finally sunk in, he smiled at her; she nodded her head.

He noticed the bruise on her stomach once more; although it had faded slightly due to Paige's healing powers it was still there. "They hit you there." He said as he lightly traced the bruise.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"He hit our baby." He whispered. "I'm so sorry Phoebe."

"I couldn't stop him Cole…he…he…"

"Phoebe did he hit you or touch you anywhere else?" Cole asked quietly.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you mean…but he touched me in…uh some places… places I save just for you." She said as she cast her eyes down.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry we…we couldn't find you and then I was so tried after you made contact then I fell asleep…I didn't think I should of gone to you." He said as he pulled her into his arms once more and held her in a fierce hug.

"No it's not your fault you couldn't do anything."

"I could of…"

"Stop." She said as she placed a finger over his lips and looked up at him with a small smile. "I'm okay now, I tell you what happened because I know you want to know so you can start planning your revenge and we can save Melinda… and believe me I want to do both of those things, but first I just want to be with you." 

"Oh yes I believe you had some needs that had to be tended to?" he said with a smile. 

"Yes I believe I do, and I think they would be best tended to in the bed." She with a smile as pulled Cole over to the bed, kissing him passionately. 

****** 

The next morning everyone was up bright and early well that was except for Phoebe and Cole, who were still in bed but awake never the less. Phoebe was snuggled up on Cole's lap. Cole's hand once again found its way to her belly, as he tenderly ran his fingers over the bruise and the faint burn. Phoebe could no longer feel the pain here but she remembered it. As Cole went on to lovingly caress her belly or his child, to him it didn't matter, everything was perfect. 

"So do you have any name ideas?" Phoebe asked.

Cole smiled; he couldn't believe Phoebe was alive and that they were going to have a baby.

"Uh…I don't know…Cole Jr." he joked as he continued to caress her. 

"So you think it's a boy?" she said. 

"I never said that…I was just suggesting a name, do you know?" 

"No, and I don't mind as long as the baby is healthy." She said. 

"So your saying you wouldn't mind, boy or girl?" 

Before Phoebe had the chance to answer, there was a knock on the door. 

"You guys better get out here in no more than 5 minutes or Piper is going to blow herself up." Said Paige with a slight chuckle. "So stop, whatever it is you guys do in your little world of you, and get out here." 

"Okay Paige we're coming." Said Phoebe as she got out of bed and went to find some clothes. 

"I thought Piper didn't actually need you and Paige for the spell?" 

"No she doesn't but we're there just encase it doesn't work then we can use all of us." Phoebe replied as she threw on a pair of jeans and a top. 

****** 

Piper stood in the center of the attic book in front of her Paige holding the potion that had been tipped into a bowl. Phoebe and Cole stood to the right of them. 

Piper was about to pierce the skin on the tip of her finger so the blood would fall into the potion. But before she could Paige said "Wait! Just so we know there will be no explosion right?" as she lowered the bowl. 

"No explosion Paige." Said Piper with a small smile as she looked at Paige. Who had tried to wash the pink out for hours last night, but had finally decided that wasn't going to work so she needed some hair die. Much to her disappointment this meant going out in public to buy some. With a small sigh, she raised the bowl once again under Pipers finger. Piper let the blood fall into the bowl as she recited the spell. 

_Blood to Blood I summon thee, _

_Blood to Blood return to me _

For a while nothing happened but as Piper continued to recite the spell, a small wind flew round the attic, as it began to grow stronger. They all watched as a small tornado like thing moved to the center of the attic only a few steps in front of Piper. They all waited eagerly one thing on their minds is Melinda going to be standing there when this is over? Did the spell work?

**A/N2: **If anyone would like to receive an email to let them know when the next chapter is up, just let me know by leaving your email in a review or by emailing me. I also apologise if there are lots of grammar and spelling mistakes as i didn't have much time to edit this but did the best I could in the time I had.


	10. Anticipating the returns

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 for disclaimer

**A/N**: I am so sorry this took so long, its just I'm approaching my exams and so there will be bigger gaps between the chapters right now, because I am having to finish coursework and do a lot of revising. But I will try to finish the story so then I can just post the chapters every week (wishful thinking lol!)

**Chapter 10 – Anticipating the returns **

Melinda felt the tugging that the strong wind seemed to cause, and she found it odd, the wind continued to swirl round her, she called out for help but no one came not even Salden. Please let me go home she wished as she watched the underworld slowly disappear behind the mist of the thick wind. 

****** 

Leo could feel Pipers pain as he sat in the most boring meeting he had every attended in his whole life (and that was a pretty long time). It wasn't anything new feeling what his charges felt, he knew Piper was in pain over the loss of Melinda, and he only hoped they could find away to get her back. Then it was gone the feeling of pain, then it came back again. It then occurred to Leo that the girls hadn't called him once in the last day and a half, and that before he could feel nothing. Now he could feel something, no it's gone again. _What the hell is going on? Did someone try to block me from sensing the girls it would make a lot of sense. Oh no what if there in trouble and I didn't hear them! _

****** 

Piper's eyes stayed fixated on the spot where the wind continued to swirl, her eyes beginning to hurt from not blinking. She was afraid that if she blinked she might miss Melinda. As the wind began to slow Piper held her breath, as she watched anxiously. Paige watched in anticipation as rocked nervously on the spot, tugging at her hair in the process as a sign of nervousness. Cole squeezed Phoebe's hand for reassurance, as he noticed her tense slightly, Phoebe didn't say anything but squeezed his hand back as if to say 'thanks'. The only sound that could be heard was the swirling of the wind and the slow ticking of the clock, as Piper crossed her fingers, the wind began to slow down. 

****** 

Salden was approaching Melinda's cell when he saw the swirling wind, he ran towards it, but just as he reached it, it disappeared. "Noooooo" he screamed in horror the source would surely kill him now, he had lost the girl and the witch, and god knows where the witch was? Salden cursed under his breath and turned to go back to the source, knowing it wasn't worth lying to him, he would just read his mind and then condemn him to a life of torture for lying. As Salden paced back through the shadows of the underworld, he felt the soft breeze of a shimmer to his right, before he could turn to see who it was a voice came from the shadows. "The witch is dead." 

******* 

Piper watched in amazement along with Paige, Phoebe and Cole as out of the strange swirling wind in the middle of their living room appeared Melinda. Piper's eyes filled with tears of joy at seeing her daughter again. Melinda turned her head to see her family, tears in their eyes.

"Mommy." She called as she ran straight into Piper's open arms.

"Oh your okay…I missed you so much Melinda."

"I missed you too mom." She replied, as she clung to Piper and kissed her face. 

Melinda stepped out of her moms embrace and turned to see the rest of the family. "Auntie Phoebe you're here?" Melinda said with a smile. 

"Yeah." Said Phoebe as she looked at her niece. She didn't seem to be hurt which Phoebe silently thanked the powers that be for. She could never of forgiven herself if they had hurt Melinda. 

******* 

"Who's there?" he said as he turned to face the way he thought the voice was coming from. A familiar figure stepped from the shadow "Lucas." Salden said as he looked at him. "We haven't seen you since we followed the witch after she escaped." 

"She didn't escape, I captured her." 

"Then why the hell didn't you bring her back here…for the source?" 

"Don't you mean to save your own ass?" 

"How did you kill her she is very powerful, a charmed one and all." Said Salden changing the subject. 

"She…well she actually killed herself but she didn't know that would kill her." 

"Where did you take her?" 

"I took her to the joining." 

Salden nodded his head; the joining was were all the different worlds could be seen through different portals. "Why take her there?" 

"Well she was annoying me." 

"You mean she hurt you?" Salden said with a snicker. 

Lucas snorted and said "Please a witch has never hurt me before, and never will hurt me." 

"Your lucky the witch is dead otherwise the source would surely kill you for letting her go." Salden said as he walked away. 

Lucas jogged to catch up with him as he rounded the corner. "Speaking of which, how come you're still alive?" 

"Because I was the only who wasn't stupid enough to run from the source after not being able to catch her." 

"Anything to save yourself." Lucas snorted as he continued to the source's chamber. 

"Where are you going?" asked Salden. 

"To report to the source." Lucas replied coldly. 

"Of all the luck in the world I happen to be going that way too." Salden said with a cruel smile. 

****** 

Melinda was reading a book with Piper that night, glad to be home again, but still bursting to tell her mom about the things that she had learnt about magic, thinking that she would be proud of her. Melinda decided she would wait until the morning when she could tell both her mom and dad, since her dad was on white lighter duty, which was not unusual! 

****** 

Paige was reading the prophecy again trying to figure out what the weapon was but it was taking so long. She had gone over all the possibilities and to tell the truth, they didn't really have a starting point. This magical weapon could be anything and although they had at least 12 years to work it out if Melinda was the prophecy bearer it still didn't seem like enough time. She sighed as she stared at the picture of the baby in the corner. Baby? Phoebe and Cole are having a baby their baby could be the prophecy child what if they got it wrong? What if the source got it wrong? Well they would be find out soon there was no doubt he would be back to get Melinda, if he truly believed her to be the child of the prophecy. 

****** 

Leo had tried to get away most of the night but the elders were pressing on with the boring meeting, and with no calls from the family or any other charges he was unable to leave. Although he could of faked that he was being called he knew the elders would know by the time he got down there, and summon him right back up again in no time. Leo had no idea what they were talking about now, he kept thinking about his poor daughter trapped in the underworld and how he was doing nothing to help Piper and the rest of the family save her and Phoebe. 

****** 

Cole sat with Phoebe on the couch after an exhausting hour and a half of playing with Melinda, after her return she had insisted that she play with everyone. She had spent her time with Cole and Phoebe playing hide and seek, catch in the garden and finally tag, much to Pipers annoyance as she hated Melinda to get grass stains all over her clothes, it just meant more washing for her. But since Melinda had just returned and Piper had baked a special cake for her and Phoebe she let her off. 

"Tired" Cole said with a sigh as he lazily caressed Phoebe's hair, his other hand protectively on her belly. 

"Absolutely exhausted." She stated with a yawn. 

"Remind me to never do that again." He said with a laugh. 

"Sure." She said as she smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Just remember your going to have to play all those games with our child." 

"Great things to look forward to." He said with a smile, as they both closed their eyes and later drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

****** 

Lucas hadn't even had time to mention the fact that he had killed the witch; the source was already ragging and ranting about how they had both escaped. But Lucas kept his mouth shut not wanting to annoy the source further and risk his life; he figured he would wait for the right time to tell him. After hearing of his return the source wanted to talk to both him and Salden about something important yet he had yet to reach the important thing. Lucas contained his sigh of annoyance to save himself. 

"It is suspected the witch is dead." Said Salden with a small smile that curled the edges of his lips interrupting the source. 

"The witch isn't dead you fool! she is alive, and I want her dead along with the rest of the charmed ones so they can no longer interfere with my plans. I have to many years of their medalling its about time we got rid of them for once and all! And Belthazor if he should cross your path…either of your paths." The source said as he corrected himself. "Bring him to me, and I will do the honour of killing him myself, such a disgrace to the underworld. But the one thing I really want more than anything is the child, I want her back." 

Both Salden and Lucas turned to leave neither wanting to out stay their welcome. "WAIT" the sources loud voice boomed after them. "There is one more thing, which ever one brings me the girl first lives, the other dies no exceptions its about time you two followed the rules and stopped being power hungry, when I die one of you will surely take my place, but it can only be the best one." 

"What if one of us brought the girl, and the other the heads of the three charmed ones?" Asked Lucas. 

"Well then…" 

"You just said the girl was more important why should the heads of the charmed ones be anymore important or equally important now?" asked Salden, knowing full well the Lucas had already killed one of the charmed ones and this would put him in the lead. 

"If you can bring me the heads of the charmed ones, I believe that, that would be equally important." He said giving a look Salden a look, noticing that he was just about to speak again quickly cut in "I have wanted the Charmed Ones for many more years and there will be no questioning about it, they are just as important. You may leave." He said waving a hand to signal them on their way. 

****** 

"LEO" Piper screamed the next morning "Leo where the hell are you?" She cursed under her breath, as Leo still didn't come after the third call. As she turned her back she heard the familiar sound of the chimes that signalled Leo's arrival. She turned round to face him again, preparing to shout at him for his disappearance, but when she saw him she flung herself on him sobbing. "Leo I missed you so much, how come you never came when we called with Phoebe?" 

"Phoebe?" Leo asked puzzled "Is she okay did something happen? You never called? I would have heard you." 

"What do you mean we never called…we called so many times Paige had to heal her best she could, can you heal the rest of her?" 

"Daddy." Leo turned at the sweet sound of his daughter's voice. 

"Melinda." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the head, as he said to Piper "Seems you did alright with out me." 

"Yes…but how come you didn't hear us?" 

"I don't know." 

"Go heal Phoebe now, she's needs to have extra strength for the baby and all." 

"Phoebe's pregnant." 

"Yes." 

"Really, that's great." He said as he carried Melinda into the lounge Piper close behind, glad to have the whole of her family back. 

"What's pregnant mean?" asked Melinda from her daddy's arms. 

"It means auntie Phoebe is going to have a baby." Said Piper with a smile. 

"A baby." Said Melinda as she clapped her hands with excitement "Like my dolls but real." 

"Yes." Said Piper as she smiled at Leo. 

"Where's your baby Auntie Phoebe?" Melinda said as she scrambled out of her daddy's arms and ran towards her as she came down the stairs. 

"Its in here" she said placing a hand on her belly. 

"How did it get in there?" Melinda said. 

"Uh…ask your mom and dad about that one sweetie." 

"Mom, Dad." She shouted, "How did the baby get in auntie Phoebe's belly?" 

Piper smiled awkwardly and replied "Will tell you when you're a bit older sweetie." 


	11. The enemy lies within the family?

**A/N: **The time line is relevant and I found it helped me whilst writing this chapter so I thought it might help you. But I don't know if its really helpful but it does fit correctly with the ages and the prophecy and stuff so maybe it will help in future chapters.

Time Line 

January 17th 2001 - Prue Died (I don't know when Prue died exactly so for the purpose of this story it is this date lol!) 

October 25th 2001 – Melinda Halliwell - Wyatt born 

November 5th 2005 - Melinda and Phoebe taken by the sources men. 

November 12th 2005 - Phoebe's return 

November 14th 2005 – Melinda's Return 

July 3rdrd 2005- Benjamin Halliwell -Turner born 

August 21st 2006 – Phoebe gets a job at the Bay mirror as 'Ask Phoebe' 

Paige met Alex in July of 2005 – just after Ben was born. 

Paige married Alex in April of 2006 (aged 29 roughly) 

April 3rd 2011 - Jessica Halliwell – Turner born (Ben aged 6 at the time) 

December 12th 2008– Maxine Halliwell – Matthews 

May 25th 2010 – Daniel Halliwell – Matthews 

**A/N2: **This is a very confusing chapter but I promise it will make sense at the end...mostly! Also just encase your wondering Paige does get promoted to a social worker and she doesn't quit her job. This chapter is dedicated to my family the Halliwell-Wyatt family and the Wyatt-Turner family. Please, please review I just need to see if anyone is still reading this since I have taken so long!

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter. 

**Chapter 11 – The Enemy lies within the family? **

Many months had passed and Phoebe had given birth to the baby, the family were getting back to normal after Melinda and Phoebe had been taken. And all were a little surprised that no demons had come for Melinda due to the prophecy, but of course none of them were complaining. Paige spent most of her free time study the prophecy she wanted to be prepared more than anything else for when the day came, and in this family it could come faster than most days could. For all she knew they could be hurtled through time to that day and not have a clue what was going on, and her motto was 'to be prepared' and she wasn't letting anything stand in the way of that. She had mentioned to Phoebe and Cole that maybe their child could be the one from the prophecy, but they didn't seem very convinced by Paige's theory, although it would explain why the demon/demons hadn't come yet. Although as far as they knew the demons believed Melinda to be the child of the prophecy. 

******* 

"He's a sleep." Phoebe said, as she flopped on to the bed exhausted. 

"At last." Said Cole as he lay down beside Phoebe. "Listen." 

"To what?" said Phoebe. 

"Exactly nothing, peace and quiet in the manor." 

"You don't hear that often." She commented as she sighed. 

"You look tired sweetie." He said as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. 

"Shall I get us some food? I don't know about you but I am starving. Then if Ben is still asleep we can have some us time." He said with a smile. 

"Yes please." She said smiling. 

"Okay, lunch first…desert later." He said with a smile, as he left the room. 

****** 

Bens unhappy wail woke a dozing Phoebe, as she groggily got up and walked down the hallway towards his room. _Remind me never to have any more children _she thought as she sighed and opened the door. She never knew being a parent could be so exhausting, all the hours of sleep she never got, all the dirty clothes she had to wash due to baby sick and drool, the horrible smell of dippers when there full! But yet she wouldn't go back if she could and that was the strange thing. Her family were her life, and nothing could change that. She looked at the cot to see a very unhappy baby, that very unhappy familiar face of her son, with his blue eyes just like Cole and her brown curly hair. As she was walking towards the cot to pick up Ben, a demon shimmered in, and she froze in mid step. She recognised this demon, he had tortured her made her believe she would truly die. "You!" She said stunned. 

"We meet again." He replied as he reached for the baby. 

Phoebe ran over to the cot and grabbed her son before he could get his filthy hands on him; the baby stopped crying as Phoebe shushed him, and began lightly tugging on Phoebe's hair. "What do you want?" she asked. 

"Your son." Lucas said as he walked towards her, the evil in his eyes burning into hers. 

"Do you think I'll just give him to you?" She spat taking several steps backwards, towards the door, for a quick escape, just encase. 

"No but…I'll take you too, and we can begin where we left off." he said with a smile that curled the ends of his lips. 

"COLE." She screamed, as she clasped her fingers around the door handle. 

"You really think he'll come this time, they never came for you last time." 

She twisted the handle but it wouldn't open, _what the hell? _

******* 

Cole dropped the plate he was holding and it fell to the floor shattering into thousands of tiny pieces, which scattered across the kitchen floor freely. He took off with out even stopping to clean it up, Piper would of had his head if she knew, but now wasn't the time, Phoebe was in trouble. Cole tugged on the handle, and kicked at the door to no avail, but luckily he could still hear Phoebe inside the room. He was just about to shimmer into the room when Ben shimmered into his arms. "Dada" the little boy called cheerfully. 

"Ben, is mommy in there?" he said pointing to the door. 

"Yah." Said Ben a frown covering his features. "De…De." Ben chanted. 

"Demon…you mean demon don't you?" 

"Yah." The little boy had no idea what danger his mommy was really in, but he seemed to have some idea that she was in trouble. As if on cue Cole heard a loud crash coming from the nursery, wasting no time he called for Leo, and told him to take Ben. Phoebe would never get over it if something happened to him, and he told Leo to get the sisters just encase. As soon as the chime signaled Leo's departure he shimmered into Ben's bedroom, terrified at what he might find… 

****** 

He arrived in the nursery to find Phoebe and a demon In a heated battle, every painting on the way had fallen to the ground, and the mobile that usually hung directly above there sons cot had been singed and was hanging from one weak string. She didn't even notice Cole's presence as he stood in the corner or the room, neither did the demon; he had piercing green eyes, and very dark brown hair. Minutes passed and Cole bounced an energy ball in his hand just encase Phoebe lost control of this battle. 

"Belthazor." The demons voice floated towards him. 

"Cole." Phoebe said, "Where's Ben? Isn't he with you?" 

"He's safe." Said Cole. 

Just then distant giggles filled the room, and began to get closer, the air flickered and Ben shimmered in. Phoebe cursed herself for not binding his powers yet. 

"Ben." Phoebe said as she held out her arms annoyed, Ben appeared as he looked up at his mom, and gave a goofy smile, and Phoebe smiled sweetly back, but was also really angry. "Cole I thought you said…" 

"I…Leo!" 

Just then the chimes signaled a very annoyed Leo's arrival, "Sorry he, slipped out of my grasp." He apologised. 

"How cosy." Said the demon, bringing everyone back to reality. 

He fired an energy ball at Phoebe and she carefully levitated so she missed it, Ben still in her arms. 

******* 

Years passed by and the family continued to carry out their charmed destiny, to fight demons, but yet still unable to vanquish source, they had come close once but not close enough. Paige married a witch named Alex, they met during a demon attack in which the charmed ones saved him. They got married in less than year, but it was fast falling for Paige, she knew the first time she saw Alex she felt something. He had a great sense of humour and understood the world of magic, and shared her passion for painting. He had dirty blond hair that fell around his face, and beautiful green eyes. They later had two children Maxine (Max) and Daniel. Phoebe and Cole had another child a little girl named Jessica. Leo and Piper were unable to have another child but were thankful for Melinda, and truthfully they could never ask for more, she could always brighten up their day. The manor was becoming seriously over crowded so Phoebe and Cole moved in opposite the manor, and Paige and Alex were just an orb away, or technically a block away from the manor. The matter of the prophecy was still on the family's mind, but they very rarely talked about it. They were certain they knew who know, especially since the day the day that demon had come, and they had failed to protect their one of their own family against him. They were always reminded of that horrible day when they looked at Lucas's picture in the book of shadows, the day when they had lost someone so precious to evil, would haunt them forever, but they had yet to discover anyway to get him back. 

****** 

"LEO WATCH OUT!" screamed Piper as she pushed him to the floor as the darklighters arrow shot across the living room and crashed into the wall. 

"What the hell is going on down here?" said Cole as he descended the stairs. 

"Darklighter." Said Piper as she and Leo stood up. 

"Where did he go?" said Leo. 

Cole glanced around the room, his eyes then focused on the dark blue orbs forming behind Leo. "LEO behind you!" he cried as he formed an energy ball in his hands. Piper turned round to blow up the demon but another demon shimmered in, in front of her blocking her view of Leo. She tried to blow up the demon, but it wouldn't work "He's immune to my powers!" Said Piper frantically. 

Leo was in mid orb when the darklighters arrow hit him, he painfully grunted and fell to the manor floor as a smiling darklighter disappeared. Cole threw an energy ball that just missed the darklighter as he disappeared. Piper fell to the floor in front, a deathly pale Leo. 

"Leo, can you hear me?" she said, afraid he was unconscious. 

"Yeah." He muttered as a chill ran down his spine, he could feel the poison working its way threw his system. As Cole and Piper moved him to the sofa in the lounge, and Piper placed a blanket over him. 

****** 

"Who could of sent the darklighter after Leo?" said Piper in a hushed voice to the others in the kitchen. 

"Well I think we know who it was." Said Paige as she noticed Phoebe cast her eyes down, and Cole place his arm around her waist to comfort her. 

"Why would, why would you do such a thing to your own family?" said Piper. "Only someone pure evil could do that." She said as she rubbed her red puffy eyes, from where she had been crying. 

"He is under the influence of the source of all evil." Said Alex as he sat down next to Paige. 

"I think maybe we should give up and vanquish him, maybe it's the only way." Said Piper, as she turned away from the rest of the family. 

Phoebe pulled away from Cole and left the room, a pained look on her face, as the rest of the family expect for Piper stared after her. 

"I'll go…uh I'll talk to her." Said Cole as he left the room. 

****** 

"I'm so sorry Leo." She cried, "Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry Paige can't heal you because he has her powers...I'm sorry you going to die because of what me and Cole did." Phoebe said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Phoebe." Cole said softly behind her. 

"What Cole?" she snapped. 

"You couldn't have changed what happened you know we couldn't stop it?" 

"We could of Cole, this wouldn't have happened, if we were never together!" 

"Phoebe you don't mean that, there is still time and we can change it before its to late." 

"What if we can't Cole." She said her temper rising. "Its our fault this all happened, we should of know, god I should have had a premonition for gods sake he was our…" 

"I know sweetie." He said cutting her off and pulling her into his arms, as she rested her head on his chest and gently sobbed. 

******* 

He would come for them all in time, take them down one by one. First Leo had gone, now Daniel, Paige and Alex's son, who's next? Was the question on everyone's mind in the family. Everyday Phoebe blamed herself, she had done this to them, it was her fault. Piper and Paige would never say that they blamed her, they wouldn't risk corrupting the power of three. But they would willing take it out with Cole, when Phoebe wasn't around, especially Piper. 

"This is much your fault as it hers Cole." Said an annoyed Piper as she slammed the empty plates on the worktop. 

"How were we supposed to know Piper? How? Really can you tell me?" 

"Well maybe if you could control yourselves this wouldn't of happened." 

"That's not fair Piper." He said his temper flaring. "Paige?" Cole said hoping to get some support. 

"He killed my baby Cole, I don't want to even think that you brought such an evil thing in to the world." She said coldly. 

"What's the change with you two, it never bothered you before you were sure we could fix it, why the change?" 

"Because he is slowly killing the one's we love." Said Piper in a shaky voice "How would you like it if he killed Phoebe or Jessica, Cole? Could you go on living?" 

"You wouldn't let us vanquish him before saying you had a plan, well we tried your plan, now its time for ours, better one of us who is evil, than the whole of our family die because you and Phoebe won't help." 

"When did you get so cold Piper?" Cole asked. 

Piper didn't answer that question she just turned to back and began pointlessly rearranging the pots on the worktop. Cole sighed and walked out leaving them to think about what they had suggested. 

******* 

"Please don't do this!" pleaded Piper. "We're your family, you're good really, he changed you...there is still time to change back." 

"Think about this." Said Alex as he stood in front of Paige protecting her. 

"We can help you, do you remember when you were happy here in this family?" said Paige. 

"Please! Just Give us our powers back, you hardly defeating us if you have taken our powers, it would be more fun to fight magic to magic." Said Piper hoping to buy them some more time. 

"I was never happy here." He said, before he brought the heavy blade down on the powerless family, and thoughtlessly slaughtered everyone in that room, the terrified screams just encouraged him to continue. 

"Hi mom." He said waving with a bloody hand "Dad" he said turning to face his parents. "I just dealt with rest of family, they were really getting on my nerves." 

Phoebe and Cole stared at the broken and battered bodies at their feet, the blood stained floors and walls, the terrified looks on their cold battered faces, would remain forever in their minds, the pain forever in their hearts. 

"Oh god!" Phoebe gasped, as she collapsed in Cole's arms. 

****** 

Her scream floated through the manor, disturbing the peaceful night as she sat up shaking, and blindly called out for Cole. Cole woke up after hearing her scream, and looked at his wife, she was white, shaking, and her beautiful features were hidden behind her visible fear. He pulled her into his arms, and she clung to him. "Its okay it was just a nightmare." Knowing that she had been suffering from them lately, since her return from the underworld. "Its okay, you're okay."

"The baby…?" She said panicked, whilst weaving her fingers through Cole's hair. 

"Is just fine." Said Cole as he rubbed her swollen belly, he felt her relax a little, but could still tell she was tense with worry, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. 

"It wasn't a nightmare Cole…it was…it felt like a premonition." 

TBC... 


	12. Believe what you see

**A/N: **I am so sorry, this took so long I have been busy with exams, and banner requests and I just had to find the time to stop and type this for you guys so I hope you enjoy it let me know. 

Disclaimer: See first chapter for disclaimer. Chapter 12 – Believe what you see 

"What did you see?" asked Cole, still holding his shaking wife. 

Phoebe looked down at her hands, but all she could see were images of her family dead, killed at her son's hand, flashing through her mind. "Just the usual." 

She lied; she wasn't quite ready to tell the family yet. 

Cole didn't have time to reply as Paige stumbled in, and said, "What's going on? Are you okay? Was it a demon? Am I going to get any sleep tonight?" 

"Whoa! Paige slow down, there is no demon just a…a" Cole debated whether he should lie and tell her nightmare and deal with it in the morning, as Phoebe didn't seem to want to talk about it, or should he tell the truth "Premonition" he finished, knowing the truth was always the best option. 

"Why were you screaming?" she said turning to Phoebe "You don't scream when you have premonitions!" 

"Well it was like a dream." 

"Maybe it was just a dream." Paige replied. "How could you even get a premonition when you weren't touching anything, were you?" 

"Well maybe I could have…been touching Cole or my stomach." She replied. 

"What happened in your dream, premonition thing, Cole the baby were they there?" 

"Yeah" said Phoebe as she cast her eyes towards Paige. 

Cole recalled how she had asked if the baby was okay when she woke up, and his thoughts immediately went to the worst. "Was the baby okay?" asked Cole. 

"The baby was fine." She said, although Cole thought he could detect a hint of coldness in her voice, and he didn't know understand why. "Can we do this in the morning?" Phoebe asked. 

"Phoebe if it was a premonition, it would be good to know, don't ignore it." Said Paige. 

"Paige please, I'm not ignoring it, I am just putting it on hold, and trust me it can wait." 

"Okay." Paige sighed "night." She said as she turned and left closing the door behind her. 

"Phoebe." Cole said annoyed "It won't do you any good to ignore it, it could have been a premonition…if it involves our family getting hurt we deserve to know. All of us." He said as he placed a hand on her belly. 

"Do you even have a clue what its like Cole?" She snapped, "I'm the one that has to handle all the visions, I've seen people I love die in horrible ways. No one can understand what I have seen because they will never see it. It's not like adjusting to an active power, each vision is different…painful. Yes I am glad my visions can save innocents and my family. But no one here even asks f I am really okay after a premonition its just like 'What did you see?' and 'Did you recognise the demon?' No one even stops to think that maybe I just want to relax and deal with it…Its just…no one gives me the time. I can never get used to watch people die Cole, no matter what everyone else in this family thinks." She finished and took a deep breath, leaning over to get a glass of water so that Cole would have to remove his hand from her stomach. Just the thought of anyone touching the baby right now made her feel guilty and sick. 

"Phoebe, I had no idea you felt that way. I am sorry.' He said sincerely. "Its just we only want to save the innocents, without wasting time. I guess sometimes we should think about how you might feel. Its just I don't want anything terrible to happen to us sweetie, you have to understand, we only do it because we care." He kissed her forehead and gently pulled up her PJ top so he could lean down and kiss the baby. "Don't! Please." Phoebe said causing Cole to pause in his actions and look at her strangely. 

Cole didn't say anything at first; it just felt he had been slapped in the face. Why didn't Phoebe want him to touch her? He was even nice enough to hold his tongue when she had snapped at him earlier, knowing her hormones were in overload. "Okay." He replied hurt, trying to convince himself it was the hormones. Hiding his pain behind concern he asked, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" 

Phoebe's voice cracked as she said, "I'm fine." She placed her glass back on the side and lay down next to Cole, who had deliberately turned his back to her. Phoebe could feel her emotions beginning to go into overload, she didn't mean to hurt Cole she felt so guilty. "I'm sorry." She whispered several minutes later. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh." 

Cole rolled over so he was facing her, and looked at her tear filled eyes, _must be the hormones!_ He thought. "I only wanted to…" 

"I know." She finished for him. 

"What you saw, had something to do with the baby, didn't it? Look Phoebe if I hurt the baby in your premonition, I will leave now, because I never once want to think that I could hurt my own family. You are my life Phoebe, you and the baby, but I will go if I hurt you." 

"You didn't." she said quietly, whilst looking into his eyes, to see the pain she caused him. She took his hand and placed it lightly against her belly, whilst giving him a light kiss on the lips. 

"Then why?" said Cole quietly as he traced circles on her belly. 

"Because…Because of what I saw…it wasn't because I didn't want you to touch me Cole…if you want to touch me, touch away." She said with a half smile. "I am 

all yours and I always will be." 

"Promise me you will tell me tomorrow and the rest…oh my god! Did you feel that?" Cole said. 

"The baby." She said with a smile. 

"The baby kicked." Said Cole "Our baby is really alive and well." 

"Yeah." Said Cole, as he lightly took Phoebes hand and placed it on her belly and they waited for the baby to kick again. 

******* 

Phoebe finished telling the family about what she had seen that morning after breakfast. She didn't miss the horrified, yet pained looks of her family as they absorbed the information. 

"We can change it?" Cole stated, "Our son doesn't have to be taken by evil." 

"So your son is the Prophecy child?" questioned Paige. 

"I guess so." Said Phoebe. 

"You saw him kill us all?" said Piper. 

Phoebe stiffened in Cole's arms but continued when he gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Well not all of us me and Cole we survived, but I don't know about Jessica." 

"Jessica?" Cole questioned. 

"Our daughter." Replied Phoebe, Cole's smile didn't go unmissed to Phoebe and she would of smiled back under different circumstances. 

"So you continue to have more." Piper said harshly and regretted saying it the minute the words came out of her mouth. 

"Piper." Paige said, elbowing her. 

Phoebe tried not to show the pain she felt, but apparently not that well. 

"Its okay." Cole whispered in Phoebe's ear. "She didn't mean it." 

However sorry Piper felt she couldn't bring herself to say the one word that would cut through the tension in the room and heal the pain. 

"Actually, I don't think Melinda was there either." Phoebe said quietly. 

Piper looked at Melinda, who was playing in the sunroom oblivious to the discussion in the next room. "At least she will survive this." 

"It won't happen." Said "Paige we won't let it happen, Cole what are you smiling about?" 

"Sorry the baby kicked." 

"Really?" said Paige excited "Let me feel." She scrambled towards Phoebe and said to her belly "Hi little baby, its your auntie Paige here." She placed her hand on Phoebe's belly and the baby kicked in response "Awww! How cute he knows I'm talking to him." 

Phoebe smiled at Paige and turned to look at Piper she knew it would be harder to get through to her, but only because she cared so much about protecting her family. 

Leo orbed in and said "The elders say it was probably a premonition, probably sent to you by the baby to warn us about what was going to happen. Because you have twice the magic inside you, so your premonitions would be more powerful." 

"Great." Sighed Piper under her breath "I'm going to check on Melinda." 

"What is so exciting?" said Leo seeing Paige's face. 

"The baby kicked." 

"Wow! My little nephew is really showing he's fed up of being stuck in there." He said with a smile. 

******** 

"Leo" Piper said after the family had departed for the day. "Can we talk before you leave…alone?" 

"Sure honey what's wrong?" 

"Maybe we can change the out come of Phoebe's premonition, now we know it was a premonition." 

"Really how? Why didn't you say something before?" 

"Because it wasn't the right time or place, but now it's the right time and place, to tell you." 

"Okay." Said Leo 

"Maybe if Phoebe has an abortion…we could stop this." She said quickly. 

"What?!" said Leo shocked his wife would even suggest such a thing. 

"If Phoebe didn't have the baby, nothing would happen, we would all be safe." 

"The baby is an innocent Piper, plus Phoebe is to far along for an abortion." 

"Well I could make a potion, I could slip it into her food, and she would just think she miscarried." 

Leo couldn't believe his wife was saying these things. 

"Piper" Leo said sternly. "You have to promise me you won't. I know you're scared Piper, I know you. But this may seem like the best way to escape your problems now, but it won't be. I know Phoebe didn't plan or want a baby before but now she does. You can see it in her eyes, the way she is so careful not to do anything that could put the baby in danger, unless it is extreme measures. She loves her baby Piper, think about how hard this must be for her, to tell you that what she saw, to tell you her own son was going to kill you. You can't just kill the baby, you at least have to give something else a try, if not for your sake for Phoebe and Cole's." Leo said. 

"If it was Melinda, if she was evil, you know as well as I do you couldn't kill her, you wouldn't even think about it, let alone consider it." He finished and waited for her reply. 

She turned away from him and said "The baby's not even born, she can't be that attached Leo, if we wait it will be harder for her." Piper kept her back turned as Leo, as she thought about it. 

TBC… 

**A/N2: **I know your all think Piper is so evil to think that but re-read it or just believe me that its because she is scared about losing her family and she see's it as the logically thing to do. 


	13. The Quest Part 1

A/N: Sorry this took a really long time to do, like I said before, I have been busy with exams. But since I had a day off from school today I thought I would write this for you guys. Also because its Nieves birthday today, I thought I would make the special effort to get it up today, so she would have a reason to stop studying for a while, so this is my present for from me to you, hope you like it Nieves, and have a great birthday Disclaimer: See first Chapter Chapter 13 – The Quest - Part 1 

Paige heard her sisters say the last part of the spell, their voices drifted far, far away as she felt her body being carried, through different worlds, her head spinning, she felt like she was falling but she wasn't. Then it all stopped and she found herself in a strange world. She looked around at her surroundings. There didn't appear to be any sign of life_.__ 'Could they have got it wrong, was the__seer not here.'_****She walked forward, and looked around at the strange colours, _'What is the Mary Poppin's home?'_She chuckled slightly at her thought, and looked around at the brightly coloured flowers, and noticed a bright orange butterfly flutter towards her and land on a nearby flower. As she took a step forward, the ground underneath her foot changed to make a small patch of a yellow path. "Okay so now I am in Kansas." Paige said taking another step forward, "Before I know it will have to fight the wicked witch!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoebe couldn't sleep, her eyes restlessly fluttered, her mind was on other things. She couldn't get the horrible image of her son, killing her family out of her mind. She didn't want to accept the fact that it would happen if they didn't hurry up. She couldn't believe she had agreed to let Paige go on that quest it had been two days, and still nothing, they had no idea where she was and how she was. She couldn't understand why Piper and even Leo were so quick to say yes to the idea, what were they hiding? Were they hiding anything? 

"Phoebe when this happens, when this prophecy comes true, its not just another fight…it's a war against evil." Pipers words haunted her, how could her son cause a war, it would be okay as long as he choose good not evil of course, but then there was what she saw, all of her other premonitions showed her what was going to happen why would this be any different? "We need to know Phoebe if your going to have this baby." Phoebe did notice the small look of annoyance and hate when she said that, which was surely directed towards her. But she let it slip, knowing it wasn't worth arguing with Piper, when they were about to send their sister to another world, and then she would be left alone with her, it wasn't good for the power of three to be in jeopardy right now. "We need to know how to protect this family from evil, and how to be ready for this war." Phoebe turned over a closed her eyes, although she wasn't asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Paige continued along the path, she realised if she made a wrong turn the path would go red and shake violently, the first time she had actually fallen over, much to her embarrassment, although she was glad no one was around to see it. She continued along the yellow path until she came to a dead end, to be more precise a wall, which seemed to go on forever, she couldn't even see the end of it. She turned to go back but the path began to shake again. "Alright, alright." Paige mumbled as she turned around to face the wall again. "This is ridiculous the path leads into the wall, what am I supposed to do now?" She said to herself whilst leaning on it, after a few minutes of thinking she felt her elbow give way, as the brick behind it moved. She snatched her elbow back quickly and watched as the brick fell out. "Strange." Paige mumbled she looked through the gap in the wall, and she could see the other side. Wondering how she was going to get the rest of the wall to move, she picked up a stone that lined the bottom of the wall, and threw it through the hole to see if she could hear it land on the other side. Instead of hearing it land, she saw it coming back, hurtling towards her "what the…." She ducked as it flew over her head and bounced a couple of times on the path behind her. 

_ I wish I could use my power, then I could just orb to the other side._ Paige sighed in annoyance. "I wish it could be as easy as open sesame." Paige said aloud, with a chuckle. That's why she was shocked when she heard the rumbling of the bricks, and watched in astonishment as they parted to make an archway in the middle of the wall. She timidly stepped under the brick wall, hoping it would not fall around her. Briefly she stood in the in between and then continued on. All of a sudden she noticed the buzzing sound of a market place around her, people were everywhere, although she didn't think they were all people. In fact none of them seemed to be if you looked closer their eyes weren't normal colours, and there appeared to be lots of magic going on. She turned back around to face the wall, to notice it had closed up and two guards were standing beside the archway, or where it would have been anyway. They were both wearing black, and there eyes were the colour of fire, although they did not look like they were armed with weapons, she was sure they had enough magic to just kill you with just the snap of a finger. Although she did not have her powers, she could still feel the power emanating from them. One of the guards noticed the brick which had fallen out and picked it up, then he turned and said to Paige "Sorry about that young lady, didn't realise we had a faulty brick." He said. 

"Its okay didn't really help me figure anything out anyway." Paige replied. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Piper sat in a mist of thoughts, a book in her hands, although she wasn't actually reading it. She couldn't believe what she suggested they do but then she had no other ideas, she just wanted to make sure, and she felt that was the only way. She felt guilty towards Phoebe, and her intentions were way out of line, but yet she couldn't just get rid of the thought, it was seriously bothering her. She has tried to think of other ways to change what was going to happen, but none could guarantee the same output as the thing she dared to think about. Piper was the protector, the leader, the one that is supposed to make the logically decisions, was this so logical it was wrong? She was so caught up in her own thoughts; she didn't even hear the chime that signaled Leo's return. 

"Sorry I couldn't make it to dinner Piper, I got stuck in a meeting." Leo sighed as he sat down next to her. 

"Its okay." She said acknowledging his presence as she closed the book, she wasn't really reading. 

"Is Paige back yet?" asked Leo. 

"Not that I know of." 

"I am sure she will be back soon, the seer doesn't usually hang around whilst giving answers, and all Paige wants to know is about the weapon from the prophecy, and if there is anyway to stop what happens to Phoebe and Cole's son from happening so he will be on our side for this battle. Honey you have to admit Paige going on this quest was better than your first idea?" 

Piper sighed annoyed "At least with my idea I didn't have to worry about anyone." 

"I guess." Sighed Leo "But Paige can take care of herself Piper, you know you wouldn't of let her go if you didn't believe she could." 

"What if she can't Leo what if she is dead its our fault." 

"The seer will not kill her Piper, plus Paige isn't dead I would be able to sense it where every she is." 

"I hope your right." Said Piper as Leo wrapped his arms around her. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Could you tell me where I am?" Paige asked the guard, holding the brick. 

"I am sorry we are not allowed to tell you the name of this place, everyone is good here, well mostly so don't worry, we wouldn't have let you in if we could have sensed evil." 

"Okay." Said Paige taking in the information, "So where do I go to find the seer? See I believe she is on neither side she just speaks the truth." 

"Oh you're a seeker." He said. 

"A seeker?" Paige asked. 

"It's a name we have given to people like you, who are seeking the seer for information." 

"Oh makes sense." Said Paige. "So where can I find her?" 

"We can not help you with that, if you are meant to see her, it will happen in time." 

"But I don't have time, I need to hurry if my sisters are in danger I need to be there to help them." 

"You seekers never have enough time." The guard said with a smile. 

"I'm sorry young lady but we have given all the help we can offer." Said the other guard speaking for the first time. 

Paige turned away annoyed taking that as they weren't going to tell her anymore and managed "Thanks for your help." as she continued on her way through the market. She stopped to look at a stool, of necklaces and bracelets, that were all beautifully decorated, and she picked one up to admire it more closely, she heard a voice behind her. "I believe you seek knowledge from the seer." Paige placed the bracelet back down on the table and turned around, to face the voice of the person behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

_"Hi mom." He said waving with a bloody hand "Dad" he said turning to face his parents. "I just dealt with rest of family, they were really getting on my nerves." Phoebe and Cole stared at the broken and battered bodies at their feet, the blood stained floors and walls, the terrified looks on their cold battered faces, would remain forever in their minds, the pain forever in their hearts. "Oh god!" Phoebe gasped, as she collapsed in Cole's arms._

"Noooooo!" Phoebe gasped as she woke up after falling into a restless sleep. Breathing heavily, her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings she looked at Cole, who was sleepy in peacefully, and she closed her eyes again, but only saw all the horrible images flash before her once more. She rolled over annoyed and snuggled closer to Cole hoping to feel some sort of comfort. The baby kicked and she smiled slightly, as she ran her fingers gently through Cole's dark hair. After a while Cole's eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed his tired eyes and look at Phoebe. "Phoebe what are you still doing awake?" 

"I couldn't sleep, nightmares." She stated. 

"Phoebe you have to stop worrying about everything, its under control, Paige is going to come back with answers." 

"what if she comes back with no answers, then what are we going to do? I don't know about Paige, but I don't think Piper is going to want to live in a house with our baby!" Phoebe sighed. "The truth is the birth of our baby is supposed to be something to look forward to Cole, except no one seems to be looking forward to it, them seem to fear it!" 

"Do you fear it?" 

"Uh, I don't know…I don't want to." 

"Don't be scared Phoebe, we have waited far to long for this moment, we aren't about to let evil ruin it, just remember that what every happens you always have me by your side, I'm not going anywhere without you." 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Paige turned to face the mysterious voice that came from behind her, and she came face to face with a young women who appeared to be about the same age as her. She has long blond hair that hung around her face, and covered her shoulders, her eyes were a glistening blue, they seemed to carry wisdom and knowledge she has never seen before. Everything around her seemed to be at peace, she wore a long skirt, that came down to her ankles with gold sequins which shimmered in certain light and a plain blue t-shirt. 

"How did you know I was seeking her?" 

"I can tell the seekers apart its my job, to guide them." 

"So you're my guide?" 

"Yes for the challenges." 

"Challenges!" said a shocked Paige. 

"You have to pass three challenges if you do it she will see you." 

"Can I die in these challenges?" Paige asked with a hint of fear in her voice. 

"Yes." 

"Oh" _You have do this Paige if not for you for Phoebe and Piper, we need to know more and we don't have enough time, at least if you die, you died trying. _

"I will be there to guide you and tell you each challenge and state the rules." She paused and then looked straight at Paige, "Are you ready to take your first challenge?" she asked. 

"Yes" said Paige "Yes I am ready." She said more confident the next time. 

**TBC…**


	14. The Quest Part 2

Okay next part few things to remember & To know  
- R Rated story, this parts alright just warning you for the future  
- Paige is still doing the task/test to get to the seer in the bits that say [Bizarre world]  
- The pink italics, is the strange invisible evil, actually its in Italics cuz this won't do pink sorry :(  
- The bold italics normal colour is Paige thinking  
I think that's it oh and enjoy, oh and please, please, please comment like if no ones reading this since I haven't had a review for ages, I won't bother to continue it here just on CTP, where my screen name is Dark Aura if you want to find it

**Chapter 14 - The quest part 2**  
  
"Follow me." Said Paige's guide.  
  
"Do you have a name?" asked Paige as she fell into step beside the women.  
  
"Yes, Dyan."  
  
"Wow! Thought it was going to be a little bit more difficult to say than that, you know people with power and wisdom usually have some really annoying name you can't pronounce and then someone else says it differently to someone else, and no one really knows! Do you just hate it when that happens?" said Paige smiling.  
  
"Yes." She replied with a small smile.  
  
Paige was so deep in thought, just walking along she didn't even notice the gap between the worlds, it didn't even register it until she noticed how cold it was all of a sudden and she looked around at her surroundings. "What the hell!! Where are we?"  
  
"We crossed a barrier, you created this world with my help." She explained "How, each one of your fears, your worries are part of the challenges, I just go into your mind and create these places."  
"First of all my mind, is my mind stay out of it!" Paige scowled. "Second of all is this just a illusion?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Paige gave her a quizzical look, but the women did not say anything else she just continued. "Do you even know where we are going?" said Paige shivering. _Why didn't I wear something warmer, damn its freezing, Piper would so laugh at me, she always says I never wear enough!_ Dyan turned and smiled at Paige. Paige gave her a look, then realised "Stop listening to my thoughts! Damn it! That's not fair, I am telling you my mind is a strange place!"  
  
"And a funny one…and yes I know where we are going what kind of guide would I be if I didn't."  
  
"Not a very good one." Smiled Paige. _Try not to think! Don't think! Especially not about…no stop is it even possible to stop thinking??_  
  
"We are here." Dyan said coming to an abrupt Holt, Paige skidded behind her almost falling over. _Shit!_  
  
"PAIGE!" scowled Dyan.  
  
"Sorry." Said Paige frowning, she felt like a little girl around this woman. "I don't see anything apart from the fact that we are at the top of a mountain, how did that happen?"  
  
"Magic." She winked.  
  
"Right, makes sense, so what do I have to do??"  
  
"Just walk off the edge." She replied as though it was no big deal.  
  
Although Paige did not see it that way, "WHAT! YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS??"  
  
"I tell no lies." She replied.  
  
"Did I mention not a fan of heights, and look at those rocks at the bottom." Paige said glancing down, feeling slightly ill.  
  
"It's the only way if you can trust in the seer, she will trust in you, then she will answer your questions."  
  
Paige stood on the top of the mountain, looking down at the jagged rocks below still feeling sick. She was no idiot if she wasn't saved she would die, _Then what would her sisters do?_ She looked down once more at the jagged rocks and sighed. "Do I have to?" Paige pleaded.  
  
"Yes, there is no other way."  
  
"I hate this already." Paige said nervously, _Guess I just have to go for it!_ "If I do it right, I won't die will I?"  
  
"No just keep saying you trust in the seer, and believe that she won't let you fall and you should not you should be on an invisible bridge."  
  
"Here goes nothing." Paige held her right foot out over the edge of the mountain. Her heart beating loudly she could feel and hear it. _Trust in the seer, I Trust in the seer, I need to trust in the seer._ She stepped an immediately felt her self falling _Oh gawd going to die! No, my gawd look at those rocks, it will take years to clean up my mess! No must trust, trust in the seer, come on Paige we need to know this we have to know this! its down to you, do it for your sisters._ Suddenly Paige felt her self stop falling, she pried one eye open and looked, she sighed loudly and opened the other eye. _Neat trick!_  
  
"Its no trick." Dyan's voice came from behind.  
  
Paige jumped and turned around, "how did you get here? And don't say magic!"  
  
"Then you won't like my answer."  
  
Paige just sighed loudly, "So what's next?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 

"This is sort of another 1 ½ of a test." Dyan said with a faint smile.  
  
"How can it only be 1 ½ of a test?" said Paige confused.  
  
"Well because we always leave on fear to last that you have to get rid of to arrive at the Seer's place, but since this is a great fear, it could almost be two." Paige started to look worried but Dyan just continued, "Well I am going to make it one big test and then you will only have a small one to get to her, but first you must survive this!"  


"Look now I'm scared you gonna tell me, or just send me off?"  
  
"Close your eyes and find out." Said Dyan softly.  
  
"Look first I really want to know-"  
  
"Close you eyes." Said Dyan sternly, and Paige felt her eyes close automatically.  
  
"You know that is using magic for personal gain!" scorned Paige "Making People's eyelids close against their own free will, just for you!"  
  
"Please be quiet."  


Once again Paige fell silent **_Damn Woman! Its so unfair reading my mind, controlling my body…what's next?_**  
  
"This!" said Dyan as she waved her hand in front of Paige, Paige started to feel a little dizzy as the world around her seemed to disappear, and spin around her faster and faster, Paige thought she would be sick soon, it was like an awful fair ground ride. Then it stopped all of a sudden and Paige found herself in her own bed, back in the manor. She sat up **_Was it all just a dream? No it can't be…can it? _**She quickly dressed and went down stairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
[Back to the present time at the manor]  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhh has anyone seen my keys?" Shouted Piper as she raced through the manor to the bedroom she shared with her husband Leo. Piper heard no reply from anyone for a while, then a weak 'No' was heard, and then something not quite so pleasant.  
  
Piper entered the bathroom, and automatically felt sick just looking at poor Phoebe; her knuckles were white from where she had been gripping the toilet seat for so long, her hair was a tangled mess and her face was a ghostly white. "I thought morning sickness passed after the first trimester." Said Phoebe groggily.  
  
"That's a lie they tell you!" said Piper with a small smile hoping Phoebe might manage a small smile herself.  
  
"Oh…why didn't you tell me that? You know how much I hate being sick! I might have just passed on the whole getting pregnant thing!" sighed Phoebe.  
  
"I thought you didn't plan on having this baby, you said it was an accident!" said Piper raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well I didn't…that's not the point!" said Phoebe as she turned around and threw up again, "And there goes the rest of my breakfast!" said Phoebe with a sigh, as Piper left the room.  
  
Piper knocked on Phoebe's bedroom door "Cole…maybe you should come and take care of your wife, she's not looking so good!" said Piper, she heard some shuffling noises then Cole opened the door and charged out. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Bathroom." Said Piper.  
  
Cole almost ran into Melinda who was coming out of her room a sleepy look still in her eyes.  
  
"Mommy why is uncle Cole running in the house, you said no running especially in the corridors!" said Melinda with a sigh.  
  
Piper smiled surprised Melinda would remember something like that, "Well its an emergency so we will let him off." Said Piper.  
  
"Oh okay, where's daddy? Who's looking after me while you're at work?"  
  
"Dad should be here soon" Piper frowned, "and Phoebe & Cole are taking care of you today." Said Piper with a smile. "Go get changed then you can have breakfast." Piper said ushering Melinda down the hallway, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
As Melinda disappeared into her room, Piper called for Leo until blue orbs arrived in front of her. "What? What happened?" said Leo looking concerned, "Something bad?" his face creased in concern,  
  
"I can't find my car keys and I'm late, I should have been at P3 half an hour ago."  
  
"Is that it Piper, you called me here for that!"  
  
"What it worked didn't it!"  
  
Leo smiled and kissed Piper softly; she broke the kiss and said "No you're distracting me from finding the keys!" she lightly pushed him away.  
  
Leo just laughed.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Back to bizarre world Paige is in ]  
  
Paige went into the kitchen to see Piper making breakfast, nothing unusual there; Paige greeted Piper and sat down. Phoebe walked in **_Where's the baby, she is supposed to be pregnant!_** "Phoebe…why…how…how come your not pregnant?!" asked Paige.  
  
"Paige what are you talking about, Piper made me get rid of the baby remember!" Phoebe frowned.  
  
"What?!? Piper wouldn't!"  
  
"I did, can we not talk about it we all no Phoebe isn't going to have any evil children…actually she is not going to have any children! My potion took care of that…remember Paige you agreed you said, it was a good idea to get rid of the baby. It was your idea! I just made the potion and gave it to Phoebe."  
  
Paige's jaw fell open and she felt sick "I would never suggest that…I wouldn't…I never!"  
  
"Remember how-"  
  
"Can we not talk about it! Its over and done with!" said Phoebe sitting down; Paige noticed her eyes hold back a few tears.**_ Why would I do that? What weird reality/dimension am I in?_**  
  
"Please tell me what happened, this may sound strange but I don't think I am in the right place, I don't remember anything…of that past anyway."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well I don't remember the past that way, plus we haven't got this far in the future where I am from…or at least I don't think!"  
  
"Okay, how do we know you're not evil?" asked Piper playing the older sister.  
  
"Does it really matter, its not going to change anything if she was evil what would she do with the information?" said Phoebe annoyed.  
  
"Okay, well Paige you suggested it when you came back from that challenge and you failed it, but they let you live, being all charmed and all."  
**_Great! I have already failed this before starting!_**  
  
"Then I made a potion and put it in Phoebe's drink, what I didn't tell you was  
that…err…it means Phoebe can't conceive at all from the moment she drunk the potion."  
  
"Oh." Paige managed.  
  
"And then when Phoebe found out, because you told her about the original potion!" scowled Piper, "We had a big argument and the power of three was broken, until we all agreed we had to stay **friendly **because of the charmed ones, and that's all we are now friends not sisters!"  
  
"What?? Because of that? There must have been more?"  
  
"It wasn't just that Paige it was a lot of things just waiting to explode, but its over and done with now!"  
  
"What?" Paige said shocked she couldn't believe the words coming out of Piper's mouth. "I can't believe this!" Paige sighed and left the room.  
**_What bizarre world am I in? Get me out of here! _**Suddenly Paige heard a strange voice in her head _Paige what have you done? You destroyed your sisters it was all your fault! They are only with you because of the charmed ones, when your destiny ends your out on your own, they hate you Paige!_ Suddenly a chair moved flying into Paige and knocking her over, she got up after a while, rather dazed and dizzy. **_How did that happen?_**  
  
_I'm in the house Paige; your worst fear true evil is here, but where?_  
  
**_Maybe I need a shrink! I think I'm going mad _**Paige walked into the living room, and something kicked her in the stomach hard, she stumbled backwards catching her breath. **_What the hell is going on?_**  
  
_Stop denying it Paige you know I'm in the house. I'm real. I'm going to kill your sisters…or should I say friends now…are they even that…you brought me here Paige, you let me in, and you can't fight me, because you don't know where I am_  
  
Paige turned around, standing defensively ready for attack, she felt a slight gust of wind and then her feet were pulled out beneath her and before she knew it she was a crumbled heap on the floor. **_What the hell? This is weird_**  
"Piper where are you? Phoebe get in here?"  
Paige glanced at the clock; it read 12:30pm **_what the hell? Must be broken, it was 8:00 am last time I checked the clock when I left the kitchen_** she looked at her wrist watch and it read 12:30pm **_This is so strange, what's going on?_**  
  
Piper entered the room a concerned but annoyed look on her face, "What happened? What's going on?" Piper said moving to the middle of the room and facing the window, the fact that she wasn't even looking at Paige as she asked her the last part of the question, showed the damage done to the charmed ones in this reality. Piper couldn't even look at Paige for more than a few minutes, without adverting her gaze to some thing else or turning around. Soon Leo came through the door, a concerned look on his face...obviously he had sensed something bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Present Time, back at the manor]  
  
Piper had finally found her keys, and had left the house in a panicked rush. Melinda was happily playing in the sunroom, and Leo had gone back 'up there'. Everyone was worried about the fact that Paige hadn't returned and they all had ways of trying not to think about it, Piper's was to think about work constantly, Leo concentrated on work also, Phoebe concentrated on her pregnancy and getting ready for the baby, while Cole just fussed over her.  
  
"Cole stop fussing over me I'm fine. Its just normal sickness comes with the whole being pregnant thing!" sighed Phoebe, as she finally got up and moved away from the toilet seat.  
  
"I'm not fussing, I am making sure your okay." He said with a smile.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said "I think I need to get rid of the sick taste in my mouth!"  
  
"How charming!" replied Cole as he laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Bizarre world again]  
  
Paige was standing in the middle of the lounge when it happened; first she heard the strange crackle then a pop followed by a loud bang. It seemed to go in slow motion as the windows shattered, the glass flying everywhere Piper seemed to move first flying backwards towards her, Paige could already see the damage done to her body. It seemed to get very hot as Paige felt herself consciously throw herself to the floor, she saw Leo do the same then orb out. Paige for some reason could get her brain to do the same thing and orb. The doors all flew towards them, the furniture rumbled towards Piper who lay in the middle of the room now, unconscious.  
  
Then she heard a strange voice in her head _It's all your fault Paige you brought the evil into this house, you are the one who's letting your sister die. You can never be as good as the Mighty Miss Prue Halliwell; she would never bring evil into the house, never get close enough! What have you done Paige?_  
  
**_What the hell is going on _**"Who's there coughed Paige as smoke filled the room now, she heard Piper groan, And looked around, she worked out a figure and cruelled towards it, her hand slipped on something and she looked down. "Oh my gawd!" Paige pulled her hand up and looked at it even in the smoky room she could see the blood, feel it trickle around her fingers and then begin to turn sticky. Paige felt sick but continued to crawl, making her way towards Piper.  
  
_Paige you know I did this…pretty isn't it? Everything I dreamed for, with one more flick of my wrist Paige your sisters will be gone and it will be all your fault. First you weakened the power of three, then you are the only one who is able to stop the evil from killing your sisters…the evil being me and you haven't done anything about it! How do you feel?[_  
  
"Where the hell are you? Who are you? How come I can't see you?" Paige said shaking.  
  
_I'm the end!_  
  
  
TBC….  
  
What did you think?? I want interesting comments lol! Not its good but if that's all you can manage I don't mind! 


End file.
